Imprints
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: If you could be positive that all hardships, pain and difficulties you encountered would lead you and the ones you loved to boundless happiness, to what extent would you be willing to suffer? How much would you be willing to surrender? How much would you be willing to lose? My name is Isabella Swan. My answer is everything. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. AU/OOC - Edward/Bella Pairing!
1. Chapter 1 - The Past

**Full Summary:**

If you could be positive that all hardships, pain, and difficulties you encountered would lead you and the ones you loved to boundless happiness…to what extent would you be willing to suffer? How much would you be willing to surrender? How much would you be willing to lose?

My name is Isabella Swan. My answer is everything.

Twenty-year-old Bella and her family are forced to live a life in hiding after her father is killed by the Volturi, the immortal council that governs Amaranthines.

Bella and her family are only half Amaranthine and in the eyes of the Volturi, they are considered a disgrace to immortality and are in need of immediate eradication.

Bella spends her days with her longtime best friend, Edward Cullen. They've been in love for as long as they can remember but one thing stands in their way:

Amaranthines receive a special imprint and their soul-mate bears the other half. Bella and Edward's imprints do not match, therefore they are not meant to be.

When a stranger enters Bella's life, possessing the other half of her imprint, she is torn between following the rules of her kind and listening to her heart.

However, none of that will matter when the Volturi comes knocking at her door.

 **Chapter 1 – The Past**

" _For we live with those retrievals from childhood, that coalesce and echo throughout our lives, the way shattered pieces of glass in a kaleidoscope reappear in new forms and are songlike in their refrains and rhymes, making up a single monologue. We live permanently in the recurrence of our own stories, whatever story we tell."-_ _Michael Ondaatje_

I pressed the phone to my ear and listened to the ringing on the other end of the line. "Come on, pick up." I whispered as I cocooned myself in a heavy blanket, attempting to fight the cold of the basement.

I finally heard his husky voice after five long rings. "Hello?"

"Edward," I breathed, allowing my taught muscles to relax.

He chuckled. "Worried about me?" His playful tone calmed me as I pictured his crooked smile.

God, I missed him so much. "Always," I answered without hesitation. "Did you find somewhere safe to stay tonight?"

The shuffling noises in the background piqued my curiosity even more. "Yeah," his loud yawn echoed in my ear, followed by a soft snicker. "I'm in the penthouse at The Ritz."

"Very funny," I offered a fake laugh, pulling my knees to my chest. "You're probably ordering pay-per-view and room service while I'm stuck barricaded in this basement all night." I scrunched my nose at the thought.

"Don't forget the sexy maid that's waiting on me hand and foot." His teasing filled me with the warmth I lacked, but his comment didn't fail to make my jealousy rise. "I'm at some hole-in-the-wall motel, baby. No room service, unless you count the vending machine in the lobby. You have it way better than me."

"No sexy maid?" I raised my eyebrows, wishing I could climb through my phone and be with him.

"No sexy maid."

"Better not be. As long as you're safe, I really don't care where you are." I shrugged my shoulders, "But I wish you were here. I hate the idea of you being so far away, especially during a full moon."

Edward sighed from the other line. "I know. I do, too."

I tried not to overreact, but I couldn't help the mild irritation that bubbled to the surface. "How are you so calm about this? I'm over here freaking out."

"I'm far from calm, Bella. It's taking everything in me not to leave right now and come to you. But this is something I have to do. I need to go to their graves. I need closure."

"I know." I told him, completely able to relate. "I'd never take that from you. Just please make sure you keep your door locked tonight, okay?" I pleaded with him.

"You know a locked door isn't going to save me from _them."_

"Just promise."

"Of course, Freckles." He relented, patronizing me. "You just worry about yourself and get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning."

"Easier said than done," I muttered under my breath. It was impossible for me not to worry.

"You need to relax. The sun will be up before you know it and you'll realize all of your worrying was for nothing. Go to sleep, ."

"Okay, okay," I frowned at the thought of hanging up. "Sweet dreams."

"You too," The line went dead, leaving me feeling his absence. I let out a loud breath of air and tried to get comfortable in the unfamiliar bed while I willed morning to come quickly.

 _I expected to dream of the night my father died, as I so often did. I constantly relived his horrific demise. But tonight was different. I dreamt of someone else, a silhouette of a man I didn't recognize. Just the image of him stirred a strange feeling inside of me. A connection. A bond. A longing._

 _I found myself moving in the silhouette's direction, giving in to the overwhelming urge to be near him. However, with every step I took, it was as if he moved two steps further away. The silhouette was a mystery, elusive and captivating, keeping me hypnotized and entranced. Time stood still in his presence._

 _I tried to call out but couldn't find my voice. He was so close, yet so far away. As quickly as he appeared, he vanished and I was pulled from my dream by my phone ringing._

I blindly reached for the screaming object. "Hello?" I mumbled into the receiver, not bothering to open my eyes to check the caller ID.

"I've been calling you all morning. Are you okay?" Edward echoed in my ear, his loud voice causing me to wince.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up straight."I'm fine. Are you?" My heart began to pound in my chest at the urgency in his tone. My mind immediately went to the worst case scenario.

"No, I'm not okay. You scared the hell out of me." The worry in his voice was prominent. "Why didn't you answer? I thought," he paused, releasing a slow breath of air. "You don't want to know what I thought."

"The Volturi?" I whispered, lowering my head.

"Yeah," he admitted thickly. "The Volturi."

"I'm so sorry. I must've been in a deep sleep. I never heard my phone." I glanced at the clock, noticing the time. The sun had already risen over half an hour ago. We were safe until the next full moon. "Look who's worrying now."

He ignored my joke, obviously not finding it funny. "Too soon?"

"Just a little. Don't scare me like that again," He ordered, firm and assertive.

I bit down on my bottom lip. "I'll try not to."

"Thanks." He said as I pulled my blankets up to my neck for comfort. "Today's the day."

"Yeah, it is. It's been one year since the Volturi killed my dad and your parents. One year that we've had to live in hiding from them. One year since our lives forever changed. It feels like it's been so much longer." I acknowledged.

The mood shifted. "Promise you'll call if you need someone to talk to today? I might not be there physically but you know I'm always here for you." Edward assured me.

I nodded my head, believing his words with all of my heart and loving him all the more for it. "I know you are, just as I am for you."

He paused before he spoke again. "I bought yellow roses. They were my mom's favorite."

"They were," I smiled, staring down at my blankets. "She used to thread them together and pin them in my hair. She'd love it, Edward."

"Thanks," he replied as a beeping noise in the background caught my attention.

I rolled my eyes. "Put your seatbelt on. How many times am I going to have to tell you?"

He chuckled. "I'm immortal. The full moon is over and I'm no longer human, . I can't get hurt. Stop being so overprotective."

"Pot, kettle, color black, babe," I retorted with a shake of my head.

"Touché," The clicking sound in the background told me he buckled up. "I'm going to the cemetery now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"See you tomorrow," I ended the call and rolled out of bed.

I grabbed my duffel bag from the floor, packing my phone charger and book inside. I quickly escaped the tiny room, running right into my sister. "Good morning, sleepy head. It's about time you got up." She grinned at me, her tone light and airy. "Everyone's already up and out of here. You ready for our run?"

"Am I ever?" I grimaced, sidestepping her. Alice grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Nope, but you do have a kickass body because of it." She shrugged and I playfully nudged her. She was the one with the killer looks.

Alice was the exact opposite of me. She got her looks from my mother and her personality was as confident as my father's. In other words, she was devastatingly beautiful and utterly confident about it. Her hair was a rich shade of chocolate brown that rested just above her shoulders; she had porcelain-like skin, which brought out her deep green eyes.

I shook my head with a laugh. "Alright, fine. Give me fifteen minutes." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Ten," she called after me as I made my way up the stairs, finally free from the confines of the basement.

I quickly dressed in a pair of black shorts and a pink tank top. I checked myself in my bedroom mirror. I was the spitting image of my father, from my wavy brown hair to my dark brown eyes. I quickly pushed the image of him out of my mind and slipped on my running shoes.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. "Morning mom," I deposited a kiss on her youthful cheek. She didn't look a day over twenty-three.

"Morning sweetie," she nodded her head. "I made a smoothie for you. It's in the freezer." She continued washing dishes in the sink.

"Thanks, I'll have it after my run." I told her, heading toward the front door.

Alice and I left the house and started at a slow pace down the street. The bright South Carolina sun beat heavily on my bare shoulders as I breathed in the salty scent of the ocean. I could already hear the waves crashing against the shoreline from miles away.

We picked up the pace, barely using any effort at all, taking care to make sure we kept at human speed.

There are many in this world, many who are different. We come in numerous shapes, colors, and sizes. Our lifestyle is relatively normal to everyone on the outside. We work nine to five jobs, go to school, raise families, and believe in different religions. However, my family and an unknown number of others just so happen to be extremely different. Without the proper precautions, we'd stick out among others. Though we try to blend in with our surroundings, camouflage is unfortunately a harder task than assumed.

My family and the others like us have special abilities. We're called Amaranthines. The only difference is that my family and I are only half Amaranthine.

 _Amaranth_ comes from the Greek word meaning _never-fading-flower._ The Greeks regarded the _Amaranth_ flower as a symbol of immortality because of the length it stays fresh. They believed it to be eternal, which is why we've been named after it.

Most people don't know of our existence. We live eternally, unless killed during a full moon, when we turn human for one night. Aside from being able to run at abnormally fast speeds, our senses are all magnified. Not only is our speed enhanced, but so is our sense of smell, hearing, and strength.

"You ready?" Alice asked, getting down to stretch.

I glanced at the seaweed and bark that had blown to the shoreline, scattered along everywhere from the storm last night. The end of the beach led into a six hundred and forty three acre campground called _James Island_. It wasn't as big as we preferred – but we could somewhat let loose in there and run. It was covered in deep green moss with trees strewn everywhere. We wouldn't be seen through the thick brush.

I quickly stretched along with her, "Ready."

The moment we crossed into the forest, we took off as quickly as our immortal abilities would allow. It was invigorating. I put every ounce of myself into it, using it as a form of therapy for what I was sure would be a hard day.

We had been running for about ten minutes when my sister called me out on my silence."What are you thinking about? You're so quiet."

I slowed my pace so we could talk. "Nothing, why?"

She scoffed, "You're my sister, . I've known you your entire life. Something's up with you. Is it because Edward's gone?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine." I cursed her perception.

She placed her hand on her bony hip. "You're insulting me. Is it because of dad?"

I shrugged my shoulders, coming to a stop. "I don't know, Alice. Maybe it's a little of both."

"Go on," she encouraged with a nod of her head. "Talk to me about it."

I groaned and gave in, deciding it would be easier. "I've never been away from Edward during a full moon since dad died. It just bothers me that he was out there alone and vulnerable and _human_. Then add that today is the anniversary…it's just a lot to take in."

She nodded her head. "I know it is. I've been avoiding it all day, trying not to think about it, pretending today isn't what it really is."

"Everything reminds me of him," I confessed. "Sometimes it's a smell or I'll see a blue truck driving down the road and I'll think it's him. It's like he's everywhere and then nowhere at all." I let out a long breath of air and tightened my pony tail. The memories were just too much for me. "Can we please just run?"

"Of course," She answered just as Jasper, my brother-in-law, sprung from the trees above.

"Mind if I tag along?" He asked, nearly giving me a heart attack. He loved the element of surprise. I didn't find it as amusing.

I clutched my chest as Alice let out a deafening scream. "Have you lost your mind?"

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my sister. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Hey baby," My sister kissed his lips affectionately.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Well hi to you, too," He gave me a smug grin.

"Hi Jasper," I turned my head to the side with an exaggerated smile. He just laughed and ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand away.

"You know I never turn down a good run. Come on, I'll race you both home," He taunted. Jasper was _very_ fast. Before I could object, he and my sister had already taken off.

Instead of following them, I figured I'd stay a while and collect my thoughts. I sat down on the tree stump nearest to me, lost in my head.

I traced my fingers along the contour of the tree, following its pattern and ridges. It reminded me so much of what my imprint looked like. I reached around to the right side of my back and lifted my shirt. I ran my fingers over my imprint, feeling the tiara-like swirls. It was raised ever-so-slightly and looked more like a tattoo than anything. Just like every swirl in a tree trunk counted for each year of the tree's life, every imprint had its very own story, too.

 _Our_ story begins when an Amaranthine reaches full maturity and we receive our imprint. An imprint is half of a tattoo-like mark that appears on our body. Our soul-mate bears the other half, guaranteeing a life of true love. I couldn't help but wonder about the unknown man that possessed mine.

I had spent years hoping that when I received my imprint it would match Edward's. We were both devastated when we realized we weren't meant for each other, that we weren't each other's soul-mates. I ended our relationship, fearing that if we chose to be together, we'd bring my grandparent's fate upon ourselves.

My grandfather married a human after his soul-mate was killed in a freak accident. My father was born half Amaranthine and half human. Because of this, the Volturi has taken the lives of the ones I love – my grandparents, my father, and Edward's parents.

My father was murdered on the night of a full moon by the Volturi, a council of Amaranthines who set and enforce the rules. The organization consists of the strongest and most gifted of our kind and they've been after my family for centuries.

We've lived in Folly Beach for less than a year now. We have had to frequent different locations. We're at constant risk of attack and have lived our lives in fear, hiding ourselves away on the night we're most vulnerable, when we're completely human.

I swallowed my tears back and pulled my phone from my pocket. I needed Edward. He picked up instantly. "Do you remember when we were seven years old and you convinced me to let you paint my nails?" He answered cheerfully and I wanted to cry out of happiness because he was just what I needed.

"How could I forget?" I grinned at the memory, so incredibly thankful for the distraction.

I heard him snicker, "I must've had it bad for you even then because there is no way on earth I'd ever let anyone do that again."

I blushed, "It was glow-in-the-dark polish. Please, you totally enjoyed it."

"I'll never admit to it," he remarked. "I decided to get some things from my old house and stumbled across a picture from that day. You're wearing pigtails and had tons of freckles all over your cheeks, hence my nickname for you, Freckles." I inwardly groaned at my childhood nickname. I pretended to hate it but deep down inside, I loved it when he called me that.

"Bring it back with you?" I requested, picturing our child-like faces. Home was over a thousand miles away from Folly Beach. We'd lost so many sentimental items in our haste to abscond from the Volturi.

"You bet," Edward accepted. "It's tucked away for safekeeping. How are you doing?"

I shrugged, not really sure if I felt like going in to detail. "I'm okay. Your distraction helped a lot."

"I figured it would."

"How'd you know I needed one?" I inquired, playing with crumpled leaves from the ground.

"I don't know, I just felt it. Besides, I needed one just as badly," he answered distantly. We were always tit for tat, had this unexplainable connection.

I knew that being home would be hard on Edward. Home was a constant reminder of our losses. Edward was surrounded by them and the worst part was that he had gone alone. He said it was something he needed to do, that he needed closure and going by himself would provide that.

It was my turn to reciprocate. He needed me just as much as I needed him. "Have you gone to the cottage yet?" I deflected, picking at the grass around my feet.

"More than once," I could hear the smile in his voice and I knew my tactic was successful. "That's where we first kissed." It was also where I told him we couldn't be more than just friends.

"Speaking of distractions," he drawled suggestively, his voice deep and rich. "I wouldn't mind reliving _that_ memory." I could still remember how his lips felt like on mine, soft and sensual, but masculine and strong at the same time.

I raised my eyebrows in response, blushing again. "I think you made a wrong turn on Memory Lane."

"I never have been one to follow directions," Edward pushed and I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Don't I know," I chuckled, recalling memories of the trouble he'd get us into. "Thanks for talking with me," I changed the subject, hoping Edward would follow. It was always hard talking about when we were together. It made me wish I'd never broken up with him to begin with.

He didn't miss a beat. "I'd do anything for you. Not a problem."

"You always know just what to say," I added honestly.

He laughed. "Of course I do, I'm perfect." I bit on my tongue to refrain a sarcastic remark. "Besides, we're like milk and cookies, baby. Our souls just jive together."

I let out a laugh, "More like salt and pepper."

"Keep telling yourself that," he chimed. "Either way, we're a package deal. You can't live without me."

"It would be a fate worse than death," I released a dramatic sigh, earning a chuckle from the other line.

"Damn straight," Edward agreed whole-heartedly and I ended the call with a smile spread widely across my face. "

Edward was the one person I could let in. It's difficult to truly show another person all of you – the pieces you're ashamed of, the portions you're proud of. It's easier to pick out the pretty pieces and camouflage our imperfections with false hope and happiness.

Hiding who we truly are is like committing suicide against ourselves, convincing ourselves that it's easier to choose not to deal with the reality, all the while losing ourselves in the process. Placing what we struggle with most in the dark is perhaps the biggest sin we could commit against ourselves.

While the rest of my family hid their mental and emotional pain and damage, Edward and I took the opposite approach. We wore our emotional vulnerability like a mantle, offering ourselves to one another openly. We were each other's best friend, protector, confidante, comforter, encourager, and kindest critic. He took the edge off my trauma and I, his.

I'd sacrifice anything for him to have a normal life and for my family to as well. We'd gone through so much the last year.

If you could be positive that all hardships, pain, and difficulties you encountered would lead you and the ones you loved to boundless happiness…to what extent would you be willing to suffer? How much would you be willing to surrender? How much would you be willing to lose?

My name is Isabella Swan. My answer is e _verything._

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's been years since I've written on Fanfic and I can honestly say it feels really good to be back! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Many more to come for this story!**

 **This will be very different and out of character. Alternate universe. No vampires. But there will be immortals.**

 **-Chelsea**


	2. Chapter 2 - Love Is

**Chapter 2 – Love Is**

" _Love is the hardest habit to break and the most difficult to satisfy." – Drew Barrymore_

"I swear I'll pay you back as soon as I get my paycheck." Angie promised, stashing the cash in her purse like it was the Hope Diamond.

With a wave of my hand, I dismissed her concern. "It's not a big deal, Ange. I don't need it anytime soon." Angie, bubbly and bright, was the best friend I could ask for. She was the first friend I made when we moved to Folly Beach. She was a capsule of energy and a shiny light in darkness.

She offered a genuine smile, thanking me again. "You're welcome, now stop. Are you ready to go to work?" I laughed, pulling down my sunglasses, letting my brown curls fall into my face.

Angie followed suit, taking her 1970's huge sunglasses out of her purse. She then blew a big pink bubble with her gum, "Yep." Her soft brown hair cascaded down her back as she swayed and twirled in the sand. Her playful nature and compassionate heart were two of my favorite things about her.

I welcomed the warmth of the sun on my bare shoulders and hung my whistle around my neck. This was my bliss. It was late June, warm and sticky. It was just right for dresses, flip flops, and spending all day outside. I breathed in the salty air and beamed, my gaze on the sapphire blue ocean dancing along the shoreline.

"Can I ask you something?" Angie inquired after we had been sitting at our stand for a few minutes, all playing and lightheartedness aside. She held out a bag of cookies, which I happily dug right into, nodding my head.

"I'm thinking of taking some time apart from Eric" She told me, nibbling on her cookie while waiting for my reaction.

I cocked my head to the side, surprised. "Really? Are you two having problems?"

She shrugged her shoulders, unsure." That's just it. We aren't having problems and we're not crazy-obsessed. We aren't passionate. I'd give anything just to even have a fight. We're…stagnant. We come and go. We're repetitious." She tapped her sky-blue painted toe nails against the wooden panels beneath us.

Beating around the bush was never our style. I asked her bluntly, "Do you love him?"

She nodded her head, not missing a beat, "Absolutely."

"Are you in love with him?" I pressed softly.

She frowned and I already knew the answer. "I think I used to be, but I'm not so sure I am anymore. I'm not happy. There's no spark and I know he feels it, too. We're stuck in limbo, just going through the motions. You know?"

I pulled my legs to my chest, resting my chin on my knees. "Of course, I do. Maybe this is just me," I began, pulling my hair into a ponytail so it was off of my neck. "But why nurse a lukewarm connection just for the sake of not being alone? What if there is someone out there that completes you? What if it's a love heightened and ignited? What if it's a love intensified times ten, a hundred, or a thousand? Is Eric worth missing out on all of that?"

I watched as her mind reeled through the possibilities I'd just laid out for her, opening herself to prospect of it. "Do you think a love like that exists?" She inquired after a moment, a mixture of hope and doubt on her face.

I knew that it did. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt. Amaranthines are guaranteed that kind of love, that kind of connection. When we reach full maturity we receive our imprint. The imprint that we possess is the other half of our soul mate's, bringing us together in an inexplicable bond. So when Angie asked if I believed it, I did. I believed in it with my whole heart. "I do," I confessed passionately.

She drew her bottom lip into her mouth, thinking on what I had said. "This is so hard."

"Love is equal parts shy and courageous. It isn't easy; it's sacrifice and vulnerability. It's also electric, unconditional, and raw. It's supposed to be beautiful and intense."

She observed, the corner of her lips turned up. "You're intense."

I grinned, eating the last bite of my cookie. "You love it," I quipped, winking.

"I really do," she admitted with honesty. "But I'm really mad that you ate my last cookie." She turned over her empty bag, showing me.

I shrugged my shoulders and batted my eyelashes apologetically. She didn't buy into it one bit. "You're pathetic." She mock-groaned, "And you owe me a bag."

"Deal," I said while she held out her pinky for me to promise.

We spent the majority of the next few hours laughing, but the happy mood shifted as clouds rolled in, bringing a horrible sensation of darkness and dread. A shiver ran down my spine, the feeling so heavy and consuming. I looked at Angie on my left to see if she was aware of the experience. Angie wore a happy smile, bopping her head lightly to the beat of whatever music was playing through her headphones, oblivious to my discomfort.

When our gazes met, Angie pulled her hair back, fanning herself. "It's so hot. Want some lemonade?"

I nodded my head and pulled a five from my wallet. "It's on me," I told her while she thanked me and then left to get our drinks.

With a deep breath I closed my eyes and let the wind blow across my face. Only a select few times had I gotten feelings like these…but each and every time I did, my feelings always came true. It was like I had the gift of knowing the future, or maybe it was a curse, but I couldn't help but worry that something bad was going to happen.

Angie soon returned with my drink and I gratefully took a sip of the bitter lemonade, which needed five hundred packets more of sugar. My lips puckered in response and she laughed.

"It's gross, huh?"

"Horrible," I managed, turning to her. Her lips were puckered just as mine and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of us. I tried to maintain some sort of normalcy while my mind was flashing mental warning signals of doom and gloom.

"Let's take a selfie to show off our duck faces!" She piped up, pulling her phone out.

"Not a chance," I protested.

"We can send it to Edward. Come on," Angie urged in excitement. "Please? I won't ask you for anything for the rest of the day, I swear!"

I pretended to think it over. "Snapchat or it's no deal," I fake-huffed and settled, giving her a stern look.

"Deal," She squealed, pulling me close to snap the photo. With a big, goofy smile on her face, she sent the picture to Edward. I knew he'd get a kick out of it.

Afternoon transitioned to late evening quickly and I was grateful for the quiet ride home so I could be alone with my thoughts. As soon as I walked through my front door, I was greeted with the aroma of something delicious cooking in the kitchen. I hummed in approval, perking up. "What smells so amazing?" I strolled inside.

"Uncle Jasper's grilling steaks out back," My niece, Kimmy, answered, her face covered in flour. "And we're making homemade rolls, mashed potatoes, and a salad."

I kissed the top of her head, wiping the flour from her cheek with my thumb. "Sounds delicious," I praised her.

"Did you have a good day, honey?" My mom asked from beside Kim, tossing the salad.

I shrugged, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. "Yeah, it was good."

She smiled approvingly. "I'm glad. Will you set the table? We're just waiting on Emmett to get home."

"Sure thing," I did as I was told and fifteen minutes later we were all seated at the dining room table waiting.

When my brother walked through the door, it was clear something was really wrong. I hoped it didn't have anything to do with my feeling at the beach. His yellow suspenders and black boots were covered in fresh ashes. He looked exhausted and devastated. "Em, what's wrong?" His wife, Rosalie, asked.

He shot a heartbreaking glance at us all and then silently went up the stairs, ignoring her question. Rosalie was up and out of her seat immediately, following him.

My mom and I shared worried glances. "Don't eavesdrop," she commanded to my family but we all knew that was nearly impossible. We could hear them from anywhere in the house. There was no such thing as privacy in a household of immortals.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Rose asked him from upstairs but was still met with saddened silence. "You're scaring me," she pressed. "Talk to me."

Emmett let out a strangled sob, his voice catching in his throat. "A little girl died today," Was his reply. "A little girl died in a fire today because I wasn't fast enough."

He stood up and I could hear his footsteps above me. "Her name was Lindsay. She was Kimmy's age. By the time I reached her bedroom it was completely engulfed in flames. I tried to get to her, I really did." He paced and declared.

"Of course you did," Rose spoke softly, consoling him. "You did everything you could. This isn't your fault."

A loud crash erupted and the sound of glass breaking followed. "It is my fault!" He yelled. "If I had gotten us there just a little bit sooner she would still be alive!"

Hardly able to stand it, I scooted my chair back to go to tell him that it wasn't his fault. A hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to look at my sister who wore my same expression. "Let him get past this. He won't hear anything you have to say right now, no matter how true it might be." Alice whispered.

"He has to know this isn't his fault." I protested, my throat tight with emotion.

She nodded her head, "He knows. He just has to deal with it."

"Is daddy going to be okay?" Kimmy's voice broke through and it hadn't registered to me just how traumatic this must be for her, to see her father out of control.

I embraced my niece in a hug, holding her. "He's fine, sweetheart. He's sad but he's okay." She looked up at me with wide, trusting eyes. I held her tighter.

"Dinner's getting cold. Let's eat and I'll save their plates in the microwave." My mom interjected, digging into the mashed potatoes. I kept my hand in Kimmy's for comfort and followed my mom's lead, taking a bite of my already cooled dinner.

We began eating in a soundless sorrow, mourning for the man we loved upstairs, who was fighting a battle between his heart and mind.

A knock at the door broke the tension and I looked to my family for an answer. "Expecting company?" I asked around the table. Everyone shook their heads no.

That sickening feeling I'd had at the beach resurfaced. My heart sunk out of fear. Jasper stood up from the table, placing a single finger over his lips, indicating for all of us to keep quiet. Kimmy clung to my side, fisting my shirt.

Movement on the stairs caught my attention. Emmett and Rosalie slowly descended, aware of the situation. Jasper kissed his wife's cheek, ushering her to strand with the rest of the family. Then both men of the house went to the door. It all happened so incredibly fast.

With silent gestures and unspoken communication, Emmett and Jasper were in synch with one another, a plan formed between them.

"Who is it?" Emmett asked, braced for anything that may come his way.

"My name is Phil Dwyer. I'm looking for the Swan family," An unsure voice came from the other side of the door.

A collective gasp erupted around the room and my mother shouted, "Oh, for heaven's sake, open the door!" Emmett and Jasper obeyed and my mother ran into the familiar man's arms.

Shock and relief washed over my family. A man we thought had died was standing on our doorstep. Phil was my father's best friend and was also with him the night he died.

"Thank God," he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her. "Is your family okay?" He searched, peeking around my mom.

She nodded her head. "We're fine," she reported, her face pale as she stared at him in unwavering disbelief. "You're alive?" She barely whispered, brushing her fingers across his cheek.

"I am," Was his response. "I came looking for your family after the attack. No one was at your house and I thought they had gotten all of you." He professed. "I've spent a year trying to track your family."

Tears formed in her eyes at that realization, while everyone else was stunned and silent. "We thought there were no survivors. We thought you were dead. You have to know that we would've waited for you."

Her hands looked fragile in his as he pulled her close, "Renee, I know that. You took care of your family and that was the most important thing."

She nodded. "What about Davina?" My mom questioned with hope.

Phil hung his head in sadness and I knew that meant that his soul-mate was dead. "She didn't make it," He voiced sullenly.

She frowned in sorrow and understanding. "I'm so sorry, Phil. Please, come inside."

He nodded his head and came in. "It's good to see you again," my brother shook Phil's hand and embraced him in a welcoming hug. "I'm so glad you're okay and I'm very sorry about your wife."

"Likewise, thank you." He returned the gesture and then patted Jasper on his back in greeting

Everyone entered the dining room and each of us welcomed Phil. We expressed our happiness that he had returned safely but it felt discordant with the news of his wife's demise. We also expressed our condolences.

Alice and I re-warmed dinner and set a place for Phil.

"How did you find us here in Folly Beach?" Jasper mused from across the table. "I thought we covered our tracks well enough."

"You did and that's why it took me a year to find all of you." Phil made known, wiping his lips with his napkin. "But clearly you're not impossible to find and that worries me. If I could find you, there's no doubt in my mind that the Volturi can."

Mom's expression filled with worry. "Are you saying we need to leave?"

"Not yet," he observed. "You need to cover your tracks better and take more precautionary methods. The Volturi are very skilled and will leave no stone unturned. If we miss one thing, they'll find it. It will lead them here."

We all nodded our heads and let silence fill the atmosphere around us. We had been doing so well, dodging bullets and maintaining secrecy. It was frustrating and worrying to know we were accessible.

After a few moments, Phil confessed, "I owe all of you an explanation for my unforgivable actions." I knew the upcoming topic wasn't going to be easy.

"I've gone over this a million times in my head, how I'd tell you about Charlie's decision." Phil decided to break the ice. "I couldn't change Charlie's mind when he came to me and proposed that he wanted to go after the Volturi. I agreed to go with him because he didn't stand a chance alone. The odds weren't in his favor and I knew that. I begged him to let it go and live the rest of his life in peace. He acknowledged that he knew it was a suicide mission and chose the battle anyway." Phil took a deep breath.

Betrayal shined in my mom's watery blue eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've talked to him."

He swallowed and hesitated before speaking. "He made me promise not to tell you. He knew you'd never let him go. I couldn't risk you or your family getting hurt. I thought I could talk some sense into him or stop him. The truth is, Charlie planned this long before any of us were aware. His heart was filled with sickness and hurt. The desperation for vengeance became all he knew and he acted on it."

I closed my eyes tightly, processing his words. "Did he even bother to think of how his actions would affect his family? He was supposed to be devoted to us!" My heart shattered like a glass thrown against a wall. It was my turn to feel betrayal. "I mean, did he not understand that he'd reveal his entire family by doing so? Did he not think we'd live with those consequences every single day of our lives? Or that we would hardly be able to move on, that he would leave his family broken, scarred, and afraid?"

"Isabella Marie!" My mom shouted, clearly take aback by my outburst.

Being desperate to remain strong, I stood my ground. "Don't you agree, mom? Can't you see that dad has ruined this family? Our lives are full of danger and fear of the danger!" The blue fire in her eyes flared at me in disbelief. Her silence was the kerosene to my burning nerves. I bit my bottom lip and held back my tears, hardening my hold. I watched as she stared right back into my eyes, like I was the one that started this fire.

The truth was that this was entirely my father's fault and while I loved my dad, I couldn't negate that reality. If he hadn't chosen to go after the Volturi we wouldn't be running for our lives, living in fear. They would have no idea about his half-human family if it weren't for his actions. She needed to recognize that.

I wanted to yell at her and tell her that no matter how perfect she made him out to be, the ugly facts still lingered like dust on every surface, where his betrayal had latched on.

"Your father is dead, Isabella. Show him some respect."

"His family is alive, mom. He should've shown us some respect." My voice was laced with unintentional anger. I wasn't angry with her. I was angry with him. My father sought out vengeance at the expense of his own family's lives. I felt like he signed our death certificates and I resented him for that. "I need some air," I pocketed my phone and got up from the table, walking out the front door. I didn't look back.

I ran until I was at the place I was most content. The air started to smell like salt water, while the ocean looked like shimmering diamonds under the moon. Seeking more comfort, I called the only person I knew who could bring me some.

"Hey gorgeous," Edward answered brightly, unaware of my less-than-thrilled mood.

My response was opposite his. "Hey," I wallowed.

"What's wrong?"He worried while I played with my bracelet for a distraction.

"Everything," I confessed, crying. I wished he was here so he could wipe my tears and hold me tight.

"Freckles, tell me what's going on." He pleaded through the phone in desperation.

With a deep breath I allowed myself to recount the last thirty minutes. "It all started when Emmett got home. He walked through the door like a zombie. I haven't seen him look like that since…since my dad died. He lost a little girl in a fire today and blames himself for not getting to her fast enough."

"Damn it," Edward cursed. "He couldn't have prevented it."

I kicked a seashell and sat down in the sand, not even caring that I was getting my clothes wet. "I know. He's taking this really hard."

"They have counseling at the station, all sorts of programs for things like this." Edward would know. He and my brother had worked as firemen for years together. "I'll talk to him when I get home."

"Thanks," I offered and then confessed my own burdens. "I got in a fight with mom, too. I basically told her that our screwed up lives were all my dad's fault and she needed to stop being naïve and face that reality." I cringed as I relayed it.

"Whoa, what brought all that on?" Edward inquired without judgment and I was grateful for that, already berating myself.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Phil Dwyer brought it on. He showed up on our doorstep tonight. He's alive."

"What?" I knew I was hitting him with a hundred things at once and figured it must be difficult for him to keep up.

"Apparently after the attack he came to look for all of us. We had already left, though. He's spent the last year trying to find us."

He let out an overwhelmed breath of air, processing everything. "I really don't know what to say."

"I know," I related. "So when he told us that my dad knew it was a suicide mission, I lost it. I just got so angry. I'm so mad that he knew it! He knew what he was doing. He knew he was leaving his family behind. He knew he was putting all of us at risk. If my dad hadn't done this, your parents would be alive! Why does everyone praise him when he's caused so much destruction and loss?"I cried hysterically, devastated.

"The Volturi killed my parents, Bella, your dad didn't." He murmured. "The first few days I was so angry with my dad for going along with it and angry with your dad for recruiting him in his crazy, twisted plan. I never told you because you were dealing with your own loss and you didn't need to know that."

"I'm not going to make excuses for your dad and you should definitely feel what you feel. All I want to do is make sure you know that your dad loved you and sometimes we make poor choices. I know that if your dad could go back and change his decision, he would."

I backtracked. "I know he loved all of us. What I doubt are his intentions and respect. I distrust his motives and allegiance." I admitted. "I love my dad so much but that doesn't change how angry I am. Maybe tomorrow I'll feel differently, but tonight, tonight I'm so angry with him."

"And you have every right to be," he agreed wholeheartedly.


	3. Chapter 3 - Temper & Pride

**Chapter 3 – Temper & Pride**

" _Temper gets you in trouble. Pride keeps you there." Unknown_

Cool water tickled my toes, waking me from my dream of the mysterious silhouette. Though no words or gestures were exchanged between us, being in close proximity was enough to give me butterflies. I reveled in the feeling and craved its company more and more. I was a starved addict, desperate for the high.

I realized I must've fallen asleep at the beach after I hung up with Edward and I knew my family had to be worried about me. Staring above, I marveled at how the moon shined across the charcoaled sky. I sat up in the wet sand and looked out onto the ocean, trying to prepare myself to go home and face my family. I felt really guilty and even though I was still angry with my dad, I owed my mom an apology for snapping at her. It was wrong to misdirect my anger.

With a sigh I pulled my phone from my pocket and looked at the time. It was two o'clock in the morning and I'd been gone for hours. I was surprised my mom hadn't sent an army or put out an Amber Alert to find me. I expected a flood of calls and messages but I had only two unread texts, one from Alice and one from Edward.

 _Was that scene really necessary? You need to come make this right. Mom's so upset. -Alice_

Delete.

 _A girl without freckles is like a night without stars. You're my shining star. Hope your night gets better, Freckles. – Edward_

Save

I smiled at Edward's ability to make everything seem like it was okay, even for just a moment. I drew my knees to my chest and pulled myself up from the ground, stretching my limbs. I projected my focus to the forest at the edge of the beach, where I suddenly felt drawn. The feeling I'd had earlier at work had resurfaced. I knew something bad was going to happen if I acquiesced to the strange desire to enter the forest.

The temptation far outweighed my fear and I succumbed to it. Leaves crackled and the wind howled as I came to the line of separation between the sand and forest ground. Even though my head protested for me to enter, my physical body argued otherwise. I took a deep breath and crossed the boundary, giving in to the wrong side of the argument.

The air was humid and sticky; moisture beaded on my hair. I continued walking through the forest, having no particular destination in mind, only following the mysterious lead. A crow let out a long, sinister cry and I resisted the urge to shiver. Instead I rolled my eyes at how cliché the scene was.

I ventured on in a blinded passage through the forest, fear and uncertainty lingering all around me. A noise came from behind, startling me. I twisted around in search of it, seeing nothing but trees and darkness. A steady, almost soundless footing disappeared into the fog like a ghost. I finally shivered, feeling the hair on my arms stand.

I knew I wasn't alone. I could feel a presence with me and I soon picked up on its scent. I walked like a prisoner approaching an inevitable death sentence. I knew something was going to happen and if my instincts were right, it wasn't going to be good. Warm salty tears began to fall at the realization. I was afraid. I was afraid for my family and afraid for myself. We had tried so hard to avoid danger and I couldn't stop myself from walking right into it.

I wished I'd never lost my cool at the dinner table and walked out. If I could only take my decision back, then I wouldn't be in this predicament.

"I didn't take you as the crying type," A voice pointed out from the darkness and I jumped, frightened.

He relished in my horror. A deep chuckle surrounded me, echoing off of the trees. My heart sped up and could feel anxiety settling in. "Who's there?" I asked with a full voice, trying not to show my fear, knowing my rapid heartbeat was betraying me.

"That's not important right now. I'm just curious if you're going to be as foolish as your father, Isabella?" The man terrorized, his voice closer to me with each statement "Do you really think you're capable of outrunning the Volturi? Do you think you're stronger than we are?"

"My father wasn't foolish," I defended, only hours after I indicted him. A newfound guilt settled over me and I wanted to take back all of the horrible things I said about him, albeit true or not.

I could hear the smirk in his voice. "You're very stubborn, just like him. Makes for a good challenge and trust me, I _always_ like a challenge. I have a feeling you're going to keep me on my toes."

I was frustrated with the circles the conversation was going in. I wanted to get straight to the point, find out his angle. "What do you want?" I demanded, mustering up my strength to stand strong and appear bigger than I felt and was.

"I want you," He declared as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And then I want to watch your family suffer when they find out what I've done with you. Then after they live through that torture, I'll kill you and then I'll kill them."

My blood ran cold at his cruel words. I held back the urge to cry out and beg for their lives. He could have me but my family was off limits. The need to protect them was animalistic and primal. As long as I was alive, I would never stop protecting them.

Trying to get my bearings, I desperately tried to figure out where his voice was coming from. I needed to get away from him and warn my family. But his presence felt everywhere. I didn't know where to begin. Panic settled in and adrenaline coursed through my veins.

Gathering myself, I picked a general direction and ran to get a head start. I was an easy target at my full strength and speed. I willed myself to go faster than I ever had.

I didn't know how long I'd been running but I knew I was deep into the woods now. There was no trace of civilization anywhere in sight, not even a break in the trees. I felt helpless.

Like a movie, I envisioned my mom's face and the tortured state the Volturi would have her in. I saw my poor sister, who was so full of life, having it drained from her. I could see her innocent soul-mate suffering, too. My thoughts went to my brother and his wife, Rosalie. I thought about my niece, who hadn't even begun to live yet. My thoughts ventured to Edward and I finally audibly cried out, feeling all of their suffering.

When I heard a noise close to me I shot into a defensive, crouched position, scared out of my mind. I had no choice but to fight now. I'd give it all I had. I'd protect my family if I stood a chance. I pulled my phone from my back pocket, sending a quick text to Edward.

 _I'm in trouble. The Volturi is after me. Save my family. - B_

I sent the text and backed up to a tree, prepared. "Show yourself!" I demanded. "Or are you too much of a coward? If you want me, why wait?" I taunted like I was the one with the upper hand, blanketing my insecurities with false confidence.

Out from the darkness of the trees walked a beautiful, dark-haired man. "Calm yourself. Timing is everything. _"_ He flashed a sickeningly satisfied smirk, his accent thick. "My name is James. I am so pleased to finally meet you. I've been waiting for this moment for quite some time." James sauntered around me confidently, like a lion stalking its prey.

"It hasn't been easy tracking you or the rest of your family." He noted, stating like we were having a casual conversation. He was so at ease that I knew this wasn't the first time he'd done something like this. "So when Phil Dwyer began piecing the puzzle together, I followed him and he lead me straight here to Folly Beach."

I grimaced and he continued. "You must be _so_ angry with him, just like you were so very angry with your father this evening. You said some very mean things of him. Perhaps that's the reason you didn't try to save your dad. Maybe you didn't like him all along?"

The pain of a thousand knives stabbed me. My heart cracked splinters in my chest. He was wrong. I scowled at him in response. He clapped his hands once and rubbed them together, smiling. "This is just so very amusing."

Realization settled in the pit of my stomach as yet another thing dawned on me. He'd been right outside my house and we hadn't even known. We were unprepared and could've been attacked at any time. My heart sunk so heavily with that knowledge and I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick.

He laughed at my misfortune and I could no longer take it. "Stop it!" I screamed as he grated on my already-fragile-nerves. I was coming apart and I didn't know how to keep myself together.

"And what do you intend on doing if I don't?" He observed and I stayed quiet, unsure of the next move. When I didn't speak, he continued. "Your father got exactly what he deserved, a slow and painful death. Should I give you a recap of it?"

I shook my head, sickened by his game. "I didn't think I needed to, especially since you were there the night it happened. Do you relive it as often as I think you do? Does the guilt eat at you each time you think of how you did nothing to try and save your father's life? You're weak, Isabella." Sadness and guilt assaulted me at full force and no matter how hard I tried to distract myself, memories still assailed me. He was trying to break me and it was working, sending my defensive walls crumbling. "You and the rest of your family will get what you deserve, too. I think I'll start with your mother or maybe little Kimberly?"

My eyes widened in terror and I reacted instinctively, lunging at him to defend them. He instantly had me in a death grip. His strong hand wrapped around my neck, holding my body up to the tree behind me. I yelped at the force – flailing my legs underneath me, searching desperately for the ground. His grip was like a vice. The more I struggled, the tighter his grasp became. "You're quite brave for someone as weak as you are, standing up to one that is far more powerful than you."

He tightened his fingers as I struggled to pry his strong hands away. I tried not to cry; I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. James pulled me close to him and leaned down, his nose grazing my cheek. "I have many things planned for us," he said quietly, his breath hitting my neck and I held my own, revolted by him. He clearly had his own agenda before he finished the job.

I felt myself begin to slip and I wondered if this was what it was like for a human to die. It was a disconnection from the world and then my sight went black and faded to something I didn't recognize.

" _Once James comes back with their location, we'll attack. The Swan family will pay for everything they have done. Death will be a gift to them after everything I have planned." A man dressed in grey garb, belonging to the Volturi, proclaimed as he sat the head of a table. "They'll beg to be put out of their misery."_

Before I could comprehend that I'd just had some sort of vision, my sight was restored and I was back in my own personal hell. James still had his hand around my throat as he caressed my hair affectionately, both actions extremely discordant with the other.

I pulled my head back in refusal but he didn't miss a beat. "I thought you were going to play nicely?" James said crossly, his voice causing me to shudder. My eyes darted to his as he moved in, pressing his lips to my jaw. I released a cry, loud and audible, begging for him to stop.

He laughed excitedly and I recoiled, squirming and refusing. My phone began vibrating in my pocket and I ventured a guess that Edward had gotten my text. Good. He'd at least save my family and that brought momentary relief until James began leaving a trail of kisses along my neck. My cries of repulsion only enticed him more. I was tired of fighting him.

"Let go of her now!" An unfamiliar voice demanded with fire. I looked around for the source of it. The silhouette appeared, black against the grey backdrop of trees and mist. As the silhouette moved closer into focus, I could finally see the man for the first time. He had broad shoulders and a masculine frame. He was taller than my attacker and I hoped from deep within that he was on my side and not his.

James raised his eyebrows curiously, "Jacob Black, why am I not surprised?" He asked and loosened his grip, his attention on the distracter. "How are you, brother?"

"We both know how this ends, James." He challenged evenly. "Let the girl go."

"You always were too demanding," he cackled, amused. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"We're not friends," he objected with a look of disgust plastered across his face. Jacob diverted his attention from James to me, checking to see if I was okay. I was not.

James smirked conceitedly, "Why not?"

"You know why," He growled, balling his fists. "Friends don't stab each other in the back. Let her go or I'll _make_ you."

"You never could follow the rules," James recounted and shook his head like he was disappointed. "It's much more fun my way." The evil smile returned and then he squeezed harder than before. The tears quickly came drizzling down from the corners of my eyes. I couldn't inhale or even release a satisfying cry. I felt as close to death as I could come.

And just when I thought this nightmare would never end, the stranger pried James off of me and I fell to the ground with a loud thud. I looked up from the grass and dirt to see what was going on. With a quick blow to the stomach, James was down and I winced as he fell next to me.

I quickly scooted back in horror and glanced up to find a pair of piercing eyes staring at me with concern. "Can you get up on your own?" The man asked gently.

I nodded my head, finding my voice. "Yes."

Satisfied with my answer, he pointed to an area in the trees. "Run as quickly as you can. You'll come to a clearing after a few minutes. Stay there and I'll come to you." When I hesitated and James moaned beside me, he ordered forcefully, "Go now!"

Not bothering to speak, I got up and did as I was told. I took off in the direction where he pointed and ran as fast as I could. I was at full speed, completely alert, adrenaline pumping through my blood for an entirely different reason this time.

I arrived at the clearing before I knew it. It was a bare field enclosed by a multitude of trees. I stopped in the middle to wait for Jacob but suddenly something dawned on me. What if he didn't win against James? What if James showed up in place of my savior?

I couldn't take that chance. I needed to protect myself and get to my family .Right as I was about to bolt, I heard someone approach from behind.

"Are you alright?" The melodic voice startled me. He bowed his head in apology.

"Yes, thank you." I answered gratefully, trying to stand straight on my wobbly legs. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and gave me a smile that reached his eyes. To say that his eyes were black would be like saying that the sun was yellow, sufficient but not accurate enough to capture the burning and intensity. "I'm fine, thank you." He ran his fingers through his dark brown disarray of hair. "I'm Jacob Black," he introduced himself.

"Isabella Swan," I reciprocated nervously, waiting for the stranger's next move. "But I go by Bella."

Jacob's eyes went wide with what appeared to be surprise and then softened. "Well Bella, may I ask why you are in the middle of the forest at almost three in the morning?" He observed, looking at me intently. That was his first question?

I bit down on my bottom lip, uncomfortable under his intense stare. I felt vulnerable in a completely different way. I began searching for a realistic reason. "I just needed to get out of my house for a little bit. I needed some air, you know?" I decided. "I should be asking you the same thing," I turned his question on him.

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep," he offered sincerely. He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm glad my insomnia allowed me to be of service to you." He flashed a smile at me and I admittedly swooned.

"So am I," I agreed. "I don't know how to repay you." I stated honestly.

"No need to," Jacob shrugged as if he didn't do a thing. I owed so much to him. He changed everything and he acted like it was nothing, like it was owed of him. "May I ask you something else?" He inquired after a moment, stepping in front of me. I stopped in my tracks and earnestly looked at him.

I nodded and waited for his question. "Why was James attacking you?" He asked forwardly, his question filled with interest and concern.

I wasn't used to being able to share my life with anyone outside of my family and Edward. It felt foreign to tell the truth. I didn't even know if I could. "Revenge," I muttered, knowing I was being obscure. I kept my guard up. "Where's James now? Won't he just come back for me and alert the Volturi?"

Jacob shook his head. "You don't have to worry. He's somewhere that he can't escape from. He won't hurt you again, I promise." He vowed passionately and I was surprised that I felt I could believe him. "Why does he want revenge?" He pondered, looking at me for the answer.

I felt I owed him some sort of explanation. "It's a very long story." I sighed, overwhelmed by the intensity of it all. I had come so close to my family's greatest fear and that realization was enough to bring on tremendous gratitude for Jacob.

He playfully looked at his watch-less wrist, "I've got time."

With a deep breath, I told a complete stranger my entire life story. "My grandfather's soul-mate was killed in an accident during a full moon." I started as I watched his face change to sympathy. "My grandfather later fell in love with my grandmother, a human. To make a long story short, the Volturi felt it was too big of a risk for a human to know of our kind. They killed my grandparents and in return, my father was murdered by the Volturi while trying to avenge their deaths. Now they're after my entire family. We've been on the run from them since."

I waited for a look of surprise to flash across his face but it never did. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Bella." He acknowledged with painful understanding, placing his hand on my shoulder. His eyes held remorse. It was like he knew something that I didn't. His attachment and sentiment to my story went beyond typical compassion. It seemed personal to him and I couldn't fathom how it could be.

We continued walking for a while in silence until Jacob spoke again. "So does that mean you're only part immortal?" He mused, looking at me.

I nodded and confirmed for him. "My entire family is, except for my mom and my sibling's mates. The Volturi aren't just out for revenge; they think we're an abomination to our kind. We're not full-blooded. Were tainted, weaker versions. They're not going to stop coming for us until we're dead."

A fire lit in his eyes and his demeanor changed. "I know of their rules," He growled protectively, catching me off guard. "That won't happen," He proclaimed. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"Thank you, but this isn't your burden to bear." I murmured and wondered quietly how he could be protective of someone he just met. "When we were back in the woods, James said he knew you like a brother," I started, eager to find the answer to my burning concern. "How do you know each other?" Did that mean Jacob was part of the Volturi, too? Could I trust him?

Pain washed across his face and I knew I'd hit a sensitive area, something he didn't care to talk about. I could sense his internal war. He was deciding whether he would tell me the truth or not. I knew that face all too well. "He was a friend of mine and as time went on we found out we were very different. We've had multiple encounters over the years and we never can seem to agree on anything."

I nodded my head in understanding, "I'm sorry about that."

"I'm not," he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. It was obvious that it affected him whether he admitted it or not. "I don't condone his behavior or agree with his beliefs. He tried to hurt an innocent person; I could never allow or stand for something like that."

His words sunk into me deeply, meaning so much more than he could ever possibly know. "I'm different now," He said the words like an apology, a disclaimer, and then a promise. It was almost as if he said it to convince himself of it, too, which worried me. _Was_ he different from James?

He grabbed my arm gently and turned me around so that I was facing him. In that single moment I froze, captivated. His eyes were smoldered and set ablaze with an intensity I'd never encountered before. He released a sigh, pulling me so we were close. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you," He vowed, declared, and assured.

I stared at his lips, just inches from mine. It was a sensory overload. I stayed silent in unspoken permission, craving what I didn't know. He smirked as if he knew what was running through my mind and then released me, breaking the palpable tension that I knew he felt too. "I'll walk you home," He stated without asking and I didn't object.


	4. Chapter 4 - Stuck in the Past

**Chapter 4 – Stuck in the Past**

" _There's an old saying about those who cannot remember the past being condemned to repeat it. But those of us who refuse to forget the past are condemned to relive it." - Emily Thorne, Revenge_

I had so many questions for Jacob.

Was he the silhouette I'd been dreaming of the last few nights? How did he become friends with a member of the Volturi? Was he part of the Volturi, too? My mind was reeling with the endless daunting possibilities and I couldn't help but fear some of the answers.

"You okay?" Jacob pulled me from my thoughts as we walked along the beach, heading back to my house.

I forced my lips into a tight grin, hoping to disguise my worry. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He cocked his head to the side, not buying into it. "Ah, sweetheart, you can't lie to me that easily. Something's bothering you. What is it?"

I was taken aback by his ability to see right through me. "I'm worried about James. What if he comes back for me and my family?" I expressed, letting him walk ahead of me.

He turned around with a serious look on his face. "I promise that he's not going to hurt you. I've taken care of it." He vowed, running his fingers through his chocolate brown hair.

While I desperately wanted to believe him, I wasn't so assured. The Volturi were powerful, nearly unstoppable. "What if he escapes, though? What if he tells the Volturi where we're at? They'll come after my entire family."

Jacob chuckled but I didn't see the humor in it. "Bella, he's locked away in an underground vault made of iron. My brothers are standing guard. You and your family are safe." He guaranteed with confidence.

 _Safe._

It wasn't a word I was used to hearing.

We hadn't been safe in so long. I basked in the word and what it meant. For the first time in a while, it felt within reach.

"Okay," I whispered, letting it wash over me. "We're safe." I tested the foreign sentence. But only until the Volturi tracked us down again. It was inevitable but I didn't tell Jacob that.

The corner of his lips lifted, seemingly pleased with himself and me. "You know what you need?" He reported after a moment and I looked at him curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

He smirked playfully and I enjoyed the change in his mood. "A distraction," he answered with a nod.

I shook my head. "Like what?"

He pretended to think it over and then extended his hand. "Dance with me," He encouraged.

"What?" My eyes widened and I instantly felt self-conscious. "There's no music," Was my argument.

"That's what makes it so fun," he winked, placing his arm around my lower back, drawing me closer to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gathered me to himself, his presence all-encompassing. He held me to him until everything I doubted and worried about, dissipated.

"Is this okay?" He checked and I hummed my approval in response.

Jacob flattened his hand against the small of my back, pressing and keeping me close. He dragged his cheek slowly against the side of my face, sending shivers through my body. "Relax," He laughed against my skin. "Don't over think it. Find your rhythm. Feel it."

I let out the breath of air I was holding and tried to calm myself. He took his lower lip hostage, deep in thought. "Hear the waves?" He asked as he began to sway, guiding my hips. I nodded. "That's our music."

His fingers dug into me as he lifted me into the air and I closed my eyes, tilting my head back. The salty air blew across my face and through my hair. I took a deep, exhilarating breath and just _felt_. Everything about the moment was perfect, peaceful and happy. It was magnificent.

I lifted my arms out like they were wings. "I feel so free," I admitted as he twirled me. He reciprocated and set me down in the sand. His breathing was heavy as he tucked my fallen hair behind my ear. "See Bella Swan, there's beauty even in the face of adversity."

"You sound like you speak from experience," I noted as we continued oscillating under the starry sky. His touch was soft and gentle, yet I could still feel his strength underneath. The moonlight radiated off of his perfect skin. As he stood in front of me, I realized just how tall he was. He was enchanting.

"I don't know; I just like to imagine that the world isn't as evil as it seems." Jacob's murmur sent little vibrations against my cheek. "For example, tonight was a terrible night but now I'm dancing in the sand with a beautiful woman. I found the beauty in it." He winked again and I felt my knees ready to buckle.

I blushed deep crimson and he reveled in it, smiling wide. "Do you use that line on all the girls you save in the middle of the night?" I teased.

He laughed openly, amused. "Only the ones I want to get to know better," Jacob said smoothly.

"And how many would that be?" I raised my eyebrows and he spun me around again.

"Only one, sweetheart."

"Good to know."

He chuckled and took me by the hand. "Come on, damsel in distress." He nodded toward the dimly lit street. "Let's see if I can sweep you off your feet before I get you home."

I smirked, correcting him. "You already did."

He seemed happy with my reply as he guided me along. We walked silently together for a while and I wondered to myself if he could feel my energy vibrating next to him. His presence stirred something inside of me. Something I didn't recognize but knew I liked. Jacob had lit a candle and I was set ablaze.

He traced his finger along the inside of my palm as we advanced down the road. He was asking me a barrage of questions but I found it difficult to concentrate because of his touch. "What did you say?" I breathed.

A satisfied look spread across his a face. "How old are you?" He let go of my hand and rested his on the small of my back, making lazy circles with his thumb. My imprint tingled and I shivered at the touch, leaving his question unanswered. "You're distracted," His eyes glimmered.

"I'd be able to concentrate if you'd stop that."

"Stop what?" He questioned with a grin, his arm snaking around me and his fingers ghosting the outside of my arm. "This?" He inquired, brushing a feather light touch from my arm to my shoulder.

I bit down on my lip and murmured. "I'm twenty."

"Thank you," He murmured as his phone began to ring. He pulled away, leaving me feeling his loss. "Excuse me for a sec?" He added and I could only nod again.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, running his finger across the screen to answer. "Everything okay?" He passed me, moving to the other side of the street for privacy.

I could still hear the other line clearly. "I don't know, bro. Everyone's freaking out right now. You gonna tell me what's going on?"

He released a deep sigh. "I will, Sam. Just give me a bit." Jacob replied, looking over at me. I offered a timid wave in return and then pulled my hair into a ponytail to seem distracted while he finished his phone call.

The man huffed from the other line. "You didn't do something foolish again, did you? Is this like last time?"

I watched Jacob's face turn to stone. "No, it isn't," he defended, his tone biting. "I have to go."

He shook his head and took a deep breath, hanging up "I'm sorry." He turned to me.

"It's okay," I waved my hand dismissively. "If you need to go to your family, I don't want to stop you. I should probably get home to mine." I scrambled for the words, backing away. I'd be remiss if I didn't admit that I was slightly spooked from the tone of the call.

What was his brother talking about? What foolish thing had he done and why was Jacob so sensitive about it?

"My brother can wait for me to at least get you home." He smiled and again, it didn't reach his eyes.

I didn't know if I could trust him anymore. I just knew I needed to get home. "Okay," I relented. This time, Jacob kept his distance. I could feel that something had changed between us. The air was a little thicker, laced with uncertainty. And for the first time it felt awkward between us. I had this strange feeling that he was hiding something from me.

I was relieved when we rounded the corner of my street and suddenly so many emotions ran through me. It was surreal. Thirty minutes ago I was sure I'd never see my family again and here I was, walking down the street like nothing had happened. I had a second chance, a do-over to make things right, and another chance to be with my family.

"This is it," I told him, pointing to my house across this street. "Thanks again for everything. I'm really grateful for all you've done."

He rested his hand on my shoulder in a friendly gesture, the tension we'd had earlier, gone. "It was my pleasure."

I twirled my ponytail around my index finger, apprehensive of my next move. "I...I should get inside. I'm sure my family is worried." I gave him my excuse, hoping he didn't find me impolite.

"Yeah," he let out a half-laugh. "That makes two of us. Stay safe."

"I'll try," I replied with a wave. "Bye Jacob."

He tipped his head and offered his signature wink. "Goodnight Bella," Then he turned around and headed down the street. When Jacob finally disappeared around the corner, I faced my home to find a set of eyes peeking out the window.

I had no clue what I was walking in to.

As soon as I entered through the front door, I was greeted by Kimberly, who was on the phone. "She's fine. Some guy was with her. I don't know who he is but he just left. She's here. I gotta go!" She exclaimed, hanging up and running over to me. "You're okay!"

I wrapped my arms around her little frame as Alice entered the room. "Thank God! What the hell happened?" My sister demanded and then pulled me into a hug. "You've had us worried sick!"

"You don't want to know," I closed my eyes tightly, hugging my sister back. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine," she dismissed my concerns. "We were worried about you."

"I'm okay," I assured her. "Where is everyone else?"

"Looking for you. Where else would they be?" Alice answered. "Edward called us in a panic, hardly making any sense. He said that you texted him that the Volturi had you. Is that true?"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. "It is," I told her, taking a deep breath. "But I'm okay. I'll explain as soon as everyone gets here. I need to call Edward."

"I already did," Kimmy interjected, phone in hand. "He knows you're okay."

I nodded. "Thanks, Kim."

We waited in the living room for about five minutes and then everyone showed up. I was greeted with hugs and confusion. Once the chaos died down, they settled around the room so I could explain everything.

I sat on the arm of the couch and began. "James, a man from the Volturi tracked us down by following Phil here," I started, looking over toward Phil. "He lured me into the forest after I fell asleep at the beach and then he attacked me."

My mom's eyes widened and I watched her eyes rake over my body. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I tried to ease her worries. "Another Amaranthine was in the forest and he saved me."

"Wait a second," My brother cut in, standing from his seat. "Another Amaranthine that we've never even heard of, saved you? How do we know that he isn't part of the Volturi? What if they know where we are? We need to leave now." He exclaimed, grabbing hold of Kimmy's hand.

I stepped toward him, stopping his advances. "I don't think he's part of the Volturi."

"And what exactly makes you think that?" Alice rebuffed.

It was time to dive all in. "Because I had a vision," I nearly whispered. "I think that's my ability. I had a vision of the past, like I was seeing a memory."

I watched the shock wash across all of their faces. They didn't know what to say.

"What did you see?" Phil, who up to this moment had remained mute, finally spoke.

I sat down, rubbing my hands together for comfort. I felt like I was on trial. "I saw a member of the Volturi admitting to sending only James to locate us. They were waiting on him for the news of our whereabouts. Jacob, the man who saved me, locked him up somewhere and his brothers are holding him captive, so he can't relay the information back."

When no one replied to my explanation, I continued. "Jacob says we're safe for now."

"I don't trust this Jacob right now. And I don't know if we should take that kind of risk," Jasper offered his opinion. "I think it's great that you've found your ability, Bella, I do. But how do we know we can trust it? And how do we know we can trust this man that saved you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know."

"The truth is that we can't," Phil noted. "This is my fault. I've attracted them to your family and I'm going to fix it. We should all have a bag packed and ready to go in case we need to leave." He indicated and then turned in my direction. "Bella, I want you to use your ability to see anything you can. When the Volturi realize James isn't coming back, they will create a new plan. We need to know what it is immediately."

I shook my head, overwhelmed. "It was spontaneous. I don't know how to use it."

"I know," he sympathized. "We just need you to try."

I nodded my head in agreement, vowing to do my best. "I will."

"Good, now everyone needs to go pack a bag – only the essentials. We'll dispose of everything as soon as we arrive at our destination to remove our scents."

Everyone left the room shortly after Phil's orders. I was then left alone with my mom and I finally broke down. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I didn't mean what I said about you and dad earlier."

She frowned and made her way across the room to comfort me. "Oh, my sweet girl, this is most certainly not your fault." She kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes. "I know you're upset with your father and you have every right to be. If I ever gave you the impression that you didn't, I'm sorry."

I wiped my tears. "Don't apologize. I just got so angry with him but it was wrong to take it out on you."

"It's okay," she cupped my cheek. "I love you with all of my heart, baby. I know your father may have caused the spark to this fire but this war began long ago. He isn't the reason for all of this."

I shook my head and kept silent. "I just want all of us to be safe again," My mom murmured quietly.

I wanted that, too. I wanted it with all of my heart.

"Go upstairs, sweetie. Pack your things."

I obeyed and then left the living room. Once I was in my room, I pulled a bag out from underneath my bed and began filling it in case we needed to leave. Once I'd packed an extra set of clothes, I ventured into my bathroom to retrieve the rest of my belongings.

When I returned to my room, I walked right into a hard, toned chest. I looked up to find familiar green eyes staring down at me. "Edward!" I exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

He caught me without fail. "Are you okay?" His voice was laced with concern and relief as he held me tightly. "What happened?" He set me down to look at me, cupping my face.

I breathed a sigh. "I'm fine," I declared for the hundredth time. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," He said, running the back of his fingers against my cheek. "I haven't seen anyone else yet. I had to make sure you were okay."

I looked up at him and melted back into his safe embrace. "I'm so sorry," I apologized as I breathed in his marvelous scent.

"What for?" His piercing eyes bore into mine.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I worried you and you had to cut your trip short. I know how important it was to you."

His faced softened as he whispered, "Never worry about interrupting me, Bella. You're more important than anything." Edward pulled me over to my bed and we both sat down. "Tell me what happened."

I started from the very beginning. "After you and I talked, I decided to stay at the beach for a while. I fell asleep and woke up a few hours later. I was on my way home when I felt drawn into the forest. I honestly can't even tell you why I decided to go in – it was like I couldn't stop myself."

"A member of the Volturi followed Phil here and when I knew I was being followed, I texted you right before he attacked me. Thankfully a man was in the forest and he saved me."

Edward's face turned to stone.. "You were attacked?" His voice was so low that it sounded like he growled. "Who was it? I'll kill him."

"Doesn't matter," I downplayed, resting my hand over his balled fists. He was gripping so hard that his knuckles were turning white. "He's gone now."

His eyes zeroed in on mine, haunted with regret. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I knew it was a bad idea from the beginning."

"Shhh…" I hushed him, laying my head on his shoulder. "This isn't your fault. Not one little bit. I'm not your responsibility, Edward."

"Like hell you're not!" He exclaimed loudly. "You won't ever get that close to harm's way again."

I huffed and lifted his chin so he was eye level with me. "If something were to ever happen to me, Edward, you know that it wouldn't be your fault."

"Nothing _will_ ever happen to you," He cut me off. "As long as I'm alive, nothing will happen."

I grumbled, feeling like I was talking to a brick wall. "I'm speaking hypothetically. If something were to happen, like a freak accident or the Volturi were to find us, it would _not_ be your fault."

"Bella," He looked at me with nothing but seriousness. "Even in a hypothetical world, nothing will ever happen to you." Wrapping his arms around me, he exhaled. "I'm so happy you're okay, Freckles."

I instantly relaxed in his arms, home.

Ever since I could remember, Edward had professed to be in love with me. Even though our imprints didn't match, he was always persistent in his battle to win me over. And if it weren't for imprints and soul-mates, he'd be my choice.

We had dated a year prior to getting my imprint and it was perfect. We were perfect. I loved Edward with all of my heart, but when it came down to it, I was destined for someone else and so was he.

We would be foolish to continue a love that wouldn't last. Someone would get hurt in the end.

Emmett entered my room a few minutes later, interrupting us. Edward let go of me to greet my brother. He shook Em's hand and then shouldered him in the typical masculine sort of way. I figured it had to take a certain amount of testosterone to understand how to do that. "I'm sorry about your loss, man. Bella told me about the little girl." Edward sympathized. "I remember my first one. It's not easy."

Emmett shook his head and I let them have their moment. "Thanks. Chief wants me to start counseling but you know that's not my thing."

Edward just nodded and sat back down next to me. "Do whatever you have to do for yourself."

"Thanks," he smiled.

Edward's attention went to the duffle bag on the floor. "What's with the bag? Are we leaving?"

I shook my head. "Phil said to pack an emergency bag in case we have to," I answered.

"I see. Do we know if the rest of the Volturi know of our location? They could be after us right now."

"That's where the next part of the story comes in," I interjected, feeling self-conscious.

His eyebrows lifted in curiosity. "There's more?"

"Yeah," Emmett beamed, turning all childlike. "She's like a freakin' fortune teller. She can see the future without the crystal ball."

Edward's eyes widened and mine narrowed. "Shut up, Em." He just smirked at me.

"So how does it work? Can you see what's going to happen before it actually does?"

"She's a psychic, man." My brother whispered and I nudged him playfully.

"When James, the man from the Volturi, attacked me, I had a vision. He was choking me against this tree and I just blacked out." I let out a dry, humorless laugh. "Imagine that it took someone choking the life out of me to figure out my special ability."

"That's not funny, Bella." Edward's tone was serious, his eyebrows pulled together in a straight line. "Are you sure you're okay?" He placed his fingertips under my chin and lifted my head to examine my neck.

I shook my head and swatted his hand away. "It's not a full moon and Jacob got to me in time before I was captured."

His face flashed with what I recognized as jealousy. I shot him a disapproving look and he took that as his cue to start a new conversation with my brother.

When they started talking about fire drills, I lost interest and my eyelids began to feel heavy. Their voices were lulling, comforting. I tried battling exhaustion, but it was putting up a harder fight than I could. Before I could even realized it, I slipped into a peaceful slumber.

"Is she asleep?" Emmett's muffled voice came from a distance.

"I think so. She's probably exhausted. We should let her rest." Edward whispered softly. I felt his lips on my cheek as he gently kissed me and muttered sweetly into my ear. "Sweet dreams, Freckles." I couldn't hold back a grin.

I eventually felt the shift in sleep and my mind transitioned to my dreams. They always started out in the forest, usually where Jacob, the former silhouette, had appeared. It was also where I always dreamt of my father.

 _"Dad?" I reached out to him. But this time it was different. He wasn't in pain. It was just the two of us. No Volturi. No tortured screams. I didn't have the feeling that my feet were glued to the ground and I couldn't move to save him._

 _"My beautiful Bella, I've missed you so much." He spoke and tears instantly formed._

 _"Is it really you?"_

 _"It is," He looked at me sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, baby." He cried and my heart ached. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm so sorry."_

 _I wiped pathetically at my tears. "I miss you so much."_

 _"I know, darling." He comforted, wrapping me in his arms. It felt so real. I wanted to stay there forever. "Will you tell your mother I love her and that I'm so sorry? Give my love and apologies to everyone, please."_

 _I sniffled and nodded, "Of course I will." I promised and then looked up at him. "I'm so sorry, daddy."_

 _He smoothed my hair. "For what?"_

 _"I was there," I whispered. "I was in the forest the night you died. I saw them kill you and I didn't do anything to try and stop it. It's all my fault. You're gone because I was too afraid to help you."_

 _I'd never seen my father be anything but strong but right in front of me was a broke man. "Oh baby, you were there?" He frowned ad then gripped both of my shoulders, lowering himself so we were both eyelevel. "This is not your fault. You need to know that right now. I chose to go after them. What happened to me was because of my decisions and theirs."_

 _"I could have tried! I shouldn't have let fear hold me back. I should've tried to help you, should've sacrificed."_

 _"No. You protected yourself, which is what I raised you to do. You weren't weak. You were strong then and you're strong now. Never let anyone, not even yourself, tell you differently. Promise me."_

 _I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head and stared at his youthful features. He didn't look a day over twenty-five. I stared into his dark brown eyes, finding comfort. They made me feel so safe. "Don't cry, my child. I'll always be in your heart. Let Phil take care of your mother. I know he will do a good job."_

 _I nodded again._

" _Bella," He kissed the top of my head. "Trust your ability. Never ever doubt yourself. You are more powerful than you know. I'm always with you, remember that." He gave me one last hug and I could sense his departure. I desperately clung onto him. He couldn't leave, not now._

 _"I love you, Bella."_

 _"I love you, too, dad," I barely managed to say before he was gone. I turned around, trying to find him. He was nowhere in sight. "Dad! Please don't leave! Not yet! I'm not ready for you to go!" I fell to the ground. "Come back, please." I cried out. "Please!"_

 _He didn't._


	5. Chapter 5 - The Toxicity of Secrets

**Chapter 5 – The Toxicity of Secrets**

" _What you can't say owns you. What you hide controls you." -Unknown_

"Don't fall asleep on me, Freckles." Edward teased from his spot on the bed beside me. I half opened my eyes, peeking at him from under my lashes. He lay rested against the headboard with his eyes closed and legs crossed at the ankles. His guitar was in his lap as he played a peaceful melody, lulling me.

"Shhh," I mumbled, snuggling into his side. "Less talking, more playing." I encouraged because I loved listening to Edward play his guitar. He had an exquisite talent and I'd be lying if I didn't admit that he was incredibly sexy, moving his fingers up and down the neck of the guitar as he produced a beautiful scale.

His fingers ghosted over the strings and he took his lower lip hostage, deep in thought, becoming one with the music. Edward played with his heart and soul, as if it'd be the last time he ever would.

I watched with rapt fascination, observing the gentle pressure on the instrument, his touch gradually becoming heavier and faster. He handled the instrument the way he handled me, with delicacy and passion, soft caresses and intimacy.

I was instantly reminded of the way his hands would reach for my hips, pulling me close to him. Edward would lean forward and softly sweep my hair from my eyes, threading his fingers through my curls. I imagined him dragging his fingers with a feather soft touch against my cheek, eyes closing, mouths opening, and then our lips meeting.

We would kiss painstakingly slow. It would be torturous and consuming. He would slide his hands up until they got to my ribcage. Tingles would shoot down my spine and I'd grin through the kiss, pressing my body closer to his, silently begging and pleading for more.

Edward, being aware of everything about me, caught on easily. He switched from finger picking to a full on strum, the loudest part of the piece. The climactic part. I envisioned our tongues tangling, velvety smooth, his hand cupping behind my neck, and the other pressing firmly on the small of my back.

I could feel the familiar heat rising across my skin. He stopped strumming abruptly and my thoughts stilled at the silence. I instantly felt the loss, the disconnection. It left me empty and void. Just as I was beginning to think the piece was over, he began strumming, working the strings harder than ever. I pictured us meeting in the middle, generously giving and greedily taking what we both desired. His lips would be on fire, passionate and tantalizing.

His fingers slowed, gently finger picking the rhythmic cadence, much softer. The notes danced together beautifully. My thoughts traveled back to him and his mouth on mine, his tongue slowing, just as the music had. The rough intensity and fire was gone and only sweetness left between us.

His lips would leave mine and trail down my cheek, to my neck and then to my collar bone. By the time he stopped playing the piece, I was sweating and flushed. I opened my eyes to an unaware Edward beside me, completely oblivious to the scene I'd just painted in my mind. My head was demanding what it wanted and couldn't have. Clearly my subconscious mind was a masochist.

He released a husky chuckle, smiling a lopsided, goofy grin. "What were you thinking about, Freckles?"I could hear the cocky smirk in his voice. I hoped desperately that he couldn't decipher the expression on my face but had a feeling he knew me too well.

His hair was a soft disarray of sandy-blonde goodness and his playful green eyes were dreamy. When I didn't reply, he shook his head, leaving me wondering. "Silly girl, come on. Let's do something fun."

I blushed, nudging him with my toes. "This _is_ fun." His sleepy half smile was pleading and his eyes bore into mine. Everything in our messy, mixed up world was forgotten and let go of when we were together. "I haven't seen you in days. Let's get out of the house. I'm bored."

I _so_ wasn't bored. I could lay with him all day.

I moaned in disapproval, too content to move. I wanted him to play again so I could reminisce, but his sad frown instantly sent my protesting walls crumbling. "Come on, I'll even buy you coffee. You can never resist a free cup of coffee."

I raised my eyebrows, fully alert now. "Swear?" Next to Edward and his guitar, coffee was the next best thing.

He set the guitar on the floor gently, resting it against the wall. Then he made an invisible X against his chest with his index finger. "Cross my heart, beautiful." He tickle-stroked my side.

"You better," I warned with a little laugh, pretending to be stern. "Give me thirty minutes to get ready?"

"Twenty-five," He challenged with a smirk, smacking my bottom playfully. "Clock's ticking, baby." Edward chuckled and I rolled off of his bed with a feigned scowl. I turned around briefly and our eyes met, then I slipped out into the hallway.

After I showered, dressed, and applied some make-up, I met Edward downstairs. He was wearing jeans that hung low on his hips and a snug white v-neck that left little imagination to his firm, toned chest. The familiar smell of his aftershave assaulted me as I grew closer to him. I inhaled his musky, woodsy scent and sighed contentedly.

"So, what exactly did you have in mind for today?" I inquired as my creamy white, cork-light wedges clapped along the wooden floor as I made my way to him.

"I was thinking we could go wine tasting. I'll get you drunk and maybe I'll get lucky later." He wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Nice try," I pretended to be uninterested in his not-so-covert plan, but I was definitely interested. I wanted a relationship with Edward just as much as he wanted one with me. I knew we were destined for our soul-mates. It wasn't fair to continue an intimate relationship, knowing it'd never last. Sometimes I hated how rational I could be… I wanted to be able to let loose, relinquish control, and just give in to my selfish desires. But I couldn't.

He shook his head with a small smirk. "It was worth a shot. Coffee first, like I promised. Then we can decide on what we'll do after."

"Sounds perfect," I threw my purse over my shoulder, excited and ready to spend the day with him.

However, I was not ready for the surprise coming my way. When Edward opened the front door, I was instantly met with the deep dark brown eyes from last night. "Jacob?" I breathed as he stood in front of me. In the daylight he was even more stunning. His brown hair was a warm, rich tone. He had high cheekbones and flawless skin. I could stare at his full lips for hours. "What are you doing here?" I stammered, nervous and excited.

Edward's eyes stared in my direction as he read me like a book. I hoped he wouldn't pick up on my attraction for Jacob. But we knew each other too well. He was going to see right through me, just as I saw through him. Edward was about to get territorial.

"I wanted to check on you, make sure you're doing okay after everything." He murmured, his voice silky smooth against the rough atmosphere.

Edward's playful demeanor dissipated from beside me. "She's doing just fine. I'm making sure of it." He snarled possessively, sizing him up.

I grabbed Edward's wrist, silently pleading with him not to start something. He looked at me and then back to Jacob, challenging him. "Now that you've got your answer, you can go play superhero with someone else's girl." He spat with intended venom.

Jacob's jaw twitched slightly, the wheels turning in his head. "Really? Are you making sure she's okay the same way you did last night? Because if I recall correctly, she was attacked and you weren't there to help her." Jacob didn't falter, not taking any verbal hits. "I'm not quite sure she's in capable hands."

Edward's eyes narrowed into slits, "Screw you."

"No thanks," Jacob quipped, letting it roll off of him. "You're not my type."

Edward's fists balled at his side and I could tell he didn't have much self-control left. "Please don't do this." I begged, pushing him back to allow some space between them. Anxiety built inside of me as flashbacks from last night coursed through my body. I idly wondered if I was experiencing some immortal form of PTSD.

"Out of my way, Bella. Now."

I stared Edward down intently, trying to be strong. "No way, I'm not moving. You two are being ridiculous."

Edward immediately winced like I'd offended him. "Are you kidding me? He came to _our_ home and accused _me_ of not protecting _you_. Did you really think I wouldn't get upset? I've spent every moment of my life assuring your safety, making it my goal and priority."

"I know that-"

"If that's ridiculous to you, tell me now. Maybe I'm wasting my time." He said heatedly, his anger masking his hurt.

"Edward," I whispered, lost for words. "That's not what I meant." How did this get turned around? "You know that."

"Enlighten me." He tested.

I went to explain myself but Phil popped around the corner first. "Okay, okay," I turned in his direction, grateful. He strolled by with confidence and ease. "Let's settle down. I'm sure no one meant to cause any harm here."

Edward huffed. "Oh, I mean to cause harm if he dares to accuse me of one more thing."

Jacob groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "I didn't come here to fight." He defended to Edward from behind me. "I just came to offer my help. There's strength in numbers and I don't want to see Bella or any of you get hurt."

"We've gotten this far all on our own. We don't need your help." Emmett entered the room, teaming up against Jacob. "Like Edward said, you can leave now."

I watched in horror at the scene unfolding before me. "What is it with this family and the aversion to help?" Jacob exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. We were getting nowhere.

Alice rounded the corner next, answering. "We haven't exactly been able to trust every person that walks into our lives. You're no exception to that." She stopped next to me, staring him down.

Jacob's face flashed to sympathy at her words and I had a feeling that what she said resonated with him on some level. "I understand that," he confessed. "More than you know."

My sister nodded. "Then hopefully you'll be respectful and leave." She validated, her voice soft.

"No," I stood my ground. "Why is everyone kicking him out? He hasn't done anything wrong. He saved my life, for crying out loud. Give him a chance."

Edward turned to me, his green eyes unfamiliar and detached. "It takes just one chance for something to go wrong. Are you willing to make that decision?"

Was I?

Jacob looked at me with hope, while Edward stared at me in disapproval.

"Give him a chance. I have questions and he has answers." My mom cut in from behind, making the decision for me. Apparently we had attracted an entire crowd. "I'm Renee Swan, Bella's mom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Swan." Jacob acknowledged, extending his hand for her to shake, which she accepted. "I'm sorry for the scene."

My mom nodded easily, cool and collected. "Apology accepted, Jacob. Do you like tea?"

 _What?_

Jacob smirked, "Sure."

She nodded politely, "Then come inside. I'll put the kettle on and we can talk."

Once the water had boiled and the tea was steeping, we all sat down in the living room for the dreaded conversation. "So Jacob, Bella says you captured the man that attacked her last night." My mom stated evenly, dipping a spoonful of honey into her tea.

He nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "Last night was not my first run-in with the Volturi, especially with James, her attacker. I've had many encounters with them and have had to find a way to detain Amaranthines until a full moon, when they can be disposed of. Iron seems to suffice." Jacob admitted, his voice sullen. "He's locked away in an underground confinement and my brother's are keeping guard. We've been taking turns."

The anger in the room seemed to dissipate as curiosity took precedence. "How did you know to use iron to detain him?" Phil spoke up from his spot across the room.

Jacob took a deep, pained breath. "It's been used on me a time or two," he admitted."I'll do what I can to protect you." Jacob turned to me, "And your family."

"We don't need your help." Edward grumbled from the corner. "What part of that are you clearly not getting?"

"You may not need my help," Jacob commented with a shake of his head. "But I can guarantee I'll be beneficial. I know how James thinks. I know how the Volturi thinks. I can help you more than you're aware of."

Emmett stood up, scrubbing his hands on his face. "You know what? I don't like the fact that you're insinuating that we can't take care of ourselves. We've done just fine up until now."

"I'm not insinuating that you're incapable." He implored. "What I'm saying is that the Volturi will stop at _nothing_ to kill your family."

"You don't think I know that?!" Emmett yelled and began pacing the room. "I've known it every single day since my father was murdered. "

"Good, because now I'm insinuating," Jacob quipped angrily. "If you were doing such a good job of keeping your family safe, maybe your little sister wouldn't have come face to face with death early this morning."

Oh no.

"Don't come waltzing into my house making accusations like that!" Emmett yelled, his jaw rigid with anger. "I love my sister. I'd die for her."

Edward shot up next. "You save her life one time and you think you're her hero?"

"No," Jacob spat. "What I expect is for you to not take her for granted. I suggest you keep a better eye on the ones you love so much and take all the help you can get."

Edward stalked forward, his nostrils flaring. "We don't need your pathetic help."

I again raced in between Jacob, Edward, and Emmett, hoping to diffuse a physical confrontation. Phil and Jasper flanked to my side because… who was I kidding? Did I really think I could stop three men from going at it?

"Bella, back off. I don't want you in the middle of this." Edward raged through gritted teeth.

Was he serious? "I'm already in the middle of this! This whole thing is about me and it's ridiculous!"

"Again with the _ridiculous._ " Edward commented snidely. "If I had a penny for every time-"

I cut him off. "You'd have two pennies. Shut up."

"Move Bella," My brother interjected. I turned so my back was to Jacob and I was facing Will and Edward. I placed a hand on both of their chests to push them away, begging them with my eyes to stop. "Fighting doesn't solve anything! Both of you should know that more than anyone. Look at where it got us." I tried to reason.

I turned to Jacob. "And you, you don't get to say that to them." I ordered in frustration. "My family has done an amazing job taking care of each other and you have no right to presume they haven't."

After a moment Jacob finally apologized. "I didn't mean to offend any of you. I'm sorry." He forfeited. "I didn't come here to fight."

With one side of the argument backing down, I hoped the other would.

"Do you mind if we speak in private for a moment? I have something I want to talk to you about." He requested with hesitation.

I could do that. "Sure, why don't we go for a walk?" I suggested, hoping to get Jacob out of the house and avoid another confrontation.

"Over my dead body!" Edward shouted and moved to block me.

"That can be arranged," Supplied Jacob, moving forward.

"Oh, my God. Please just stop!" I screamed out just as Phil blocked their advances.

My mom decided to intervene. "Jacob, I understand that you saved my daughter and as I've told you, I'm grateful. However, you're still a stranger to us. You may speak with each other inside this house, but I'm not letting her leave with someone I don't know."

I frowned, my attempt at privacy unsuccessful. "My room is upstairs, second one on the right. Why don't you go up and I'll be there in just a second?" I suggested to Jacob

He nodded his head to me and then turned to my mom. "I understand, Renee. I apologize for my behavior." Then he left up the stairs.

I turned around and gave an intended murderous look to Edward and Em. "He was just being nice!" I pushed their chests. "Stop being such assholes!" I yelled with a loud huff for dramatic effect.

When I reached my room, Jacob was quietly waiting for me, sitting on my bed. I offered a smile to him as I entered and I could feel my knees already weakening at the sight of him. He emitted vitality and charm and I was swooning. I tried to portray being aloof. "I'm really sorry about all of that." I apologized, stopping right in front of him.

"Not your fault," he dismissed easily. "It's okay."

"It really isn't. They shouldn't have treated you like you did something wrong. You haven't."

"No, I haven't," he replied, patting the edge of my bed, indicating for me to sit beside him. I did. "But they're just being protective of you. I get it."

"You're so understanding about all of this," I observed curiously. His reaction to everything that had gone on was less than normal. "It's like none of what just happened is surprising to you."

Jacob shook his head, looking down at his lap, hiding his beautiful eyes. "I've witnessed firsthand how the Volturi can tear families apart and bring the worst out in people. This is nothing new to me."

His cryptic words left me worried and curious. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of encounters he'd had with the Volturi. His brother's words came to the forefront of my mind.

 _"You didn't do something foolish again, did you? Is this like last time?"_

What was Jacob hiding? "Is that how you know James? _Because_ of the Volturi?" I wondered aloud, looking to him for an answer.

He shook his head, "Something like that." His body stiffened and his attitude immediately changed. I watched as he waged an internal war with himself and then concluded. He looked up at me through his dark lashes. "Have you ever had a secret that could change everything? If anyone found out about it, you know they'd look at you differently?"

"I think everyone does." I answered vaguely, not ready to open up to him if he wasn't going to open up to me.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not talking about something minute, Bella. I'm talking life and death, good and bad."

My heart immediately ached as I recalled my very own secret, one that no one knew of. I watched my dad die right before my eyes and did nothing. My family didn't even know. How's that for good and bad and life and death? "When you put it like that, yes. I have."

Understanding registered and he looked at me sadly. "Then you know what it's like to fear judgment." He didn't ask me, but stated.

I nodded. I feared my family's judgment, what they'd think of me if they knew I was there the night my father was murdered. What would they think of me if they knew I didn't try to stop it, didn't try to save him?

"I was born in 1787, Bella. I've had a lot of time to make mistakes. I've done things I'm not proud of." He admitted, avoiding my eyes.

I outwardly blanched, stuck on his age. "1787? How old are you?"

He hesitated before answering. "Technically I'm 230 years old, but I got my imprint when I was 22." He avoided my gaze.

Oh, my God. I had wanted an old man to kiss me last night!

I released the breath of air I was holding and he continued. "I've spent the majority of my life searching the world for my soul mate, for the woman that possesses my imprint. After decades upon decades of not finding her, I became discouraged. It was the lowest point in my life and I made a foolish choice." He recounted as he stared at the wall behind me. His face held disgust and regret. I knew his choices still affected him to this very day, lingering around him like an omen, haunting and torturing him.

He straightened his shoulders and held his head a little higher. "But I'm different now." He said like a promise, like he was a changed man and learned from his mistakes. "And I wouldn't take back those mistakes because it made me who I am now and led me here."

"I'm different, too." I whispered, but instead of saying it like a promise and a vow, I said the words like an apology, a disclaimer. Conviction captured me. There would've been a time I would have never let fear control me and would have let love win. Where did that part of me go? "I'd give anything to take back my mistake."

I needed to tell someone. I needed to release the burden, the burden of omitting the truth, the toxicity it came with. I looked up at Jacob with begging eyes, unspoken understanding between us. I closed the distance between us and whispered in his ear so my family wouldn't hear my admission.

"I followed my dad the night he was murdered. I watched him die and I didn't do one thing about it. I was too scared that I'd get killed. I'm a horrible daughter. You're supposed to fight when you love someone. Why didn't I fight?" I whispered so low that I doubted he could even hear my confession.

I watched Jacob's face change, indicating that he had. He then looked up at me with nothing but compassion and sympathy. "Dying for love isn't the same as loving someone." He whispered back.

I challenged him silently, his words coming off contradictory. Who wouldn't sacrifice for someone they loved? Edward had told me he would die for me, my brother said he would. It didn't make sense.

"I want to give you this," Jacob interrupted my thoughts, pulling a leather-bound book from behind him. "But I need you to promise me something."

I stared at the object in his hands, unsure. "What?"

He palmed the exterior of the book. "This journal is my life. It contains my feelings, my mistakes, and my deepest, darkest secrets. I need you to keep it safe." He ran his fingers over the worn exterior. "Do you promise to keep it safe?"

I shook my head, feeling extremely uncomfortable. "I shouldn't have it, Jacob. Those are your private thoughts. They're meant for you only."

He set his journal down on my bed and took my hands in his, pulling me close to him. "Bella, there's something you need to know. I've spent all day trying to figure out how to tell you. It's imperative that you read my journal so you can understand."

I was not following. "Understand _what_?"

"Once you read it, you'll know." I cringed, afraid of what it might be.

I was so incredibly confused. "Okay, I promise."

"I'll let you read it in private. Goodbye, Bella." He said and then kissed the top of my hand. He was gone in an instant.

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. What did I get myself into? "Jacob, wait!" I ran to meet him at the top of the stairs. He turned toward me and I melted at the sight of him. His face held fear and hope. I wasn't sure which I was more afraid of. "Bye," I replied.

He winked and nodded. When he disappeared out the front door, I raced back to my bedroom. I instantly opened the worn leather book and began reading the first page of Jacob Black.


	6. Chapter 6 - Expectation

**Chapter 6 – Expectation**

" _Expectation is the root of all heartache." - Shakespeare_

I palmed the worn leather book in my hands, unable to bring myself to read anything beyond the first creamy yellow page. I couldn't help but fear that the picture I'd painted of the silhouette would soon vanish into a dark reality. I was terrified that he was going to be everything I hoped he wasn't. Jacob had remained a mystery for so long and while I was desperate for the answers to my questions, the unknown now brought more of a comfort.

With trembling hands and hesitation, I turned the tattered page, which was dedicated to Jacob Black. A crisp white piece of paper dropped to my lap, with my name addressed on the front in impeccable handwriting. I held my breath, unfolded the note and began to read.

 _Bella,_

 _I'm sure you're very confused right now and I know you're looking for answers. I hope I can give them to you._

 _When I first saw James attacking you in the woods, I immediately felt this overpowering need to protect you. I couldn't understand why the need to keep you safe was so incredibly strong. I felt that if I let something happen to you, my entire world would shatter._

 _As I approached you, I realized I had seen you before. I've been dreaming of you nearly every night. Then you told me your name and everything changed. My world came to a halt and I knew, I just knew why I needed to keep you safe._

 _I've spent hours trying to figure out how to explain everything to you. Suffice it to say, nothing seemed good enough or explanatory enough. You deserve to know the truth. You deserve to know just how deep this connection between us is. And it's deep, Bella. So very deep._

 _It's imperative that you read everything in my journal. You need to live my deepest secrets, mistakes, regrets, hurts and desires, in order to understand. There are so many unexplainable things that occur in our lives and it comes along with the territory of who and what we are._

 _Whatever you're able to take from my journal, I hope you know two very important things:_

 _I promise to keep you and your family safe._

 _I made that vow to your father and I intend to keep it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jacob Black_

I could barely hear my own thoughts over the loud beating of my erratic heart. Jacob had cryptically revealed things that frightened me to my core. How on earth did he promise my father that he'd keep my family safe?

Did he know him?

He'd also been dreaming of me, too. Was that why he appeared as a silhouette in my own dreams? Were we having the same dream or possibly dreaming of one another?

And what connection was he talking about? What did he know that I did not?

I quickly threw myself on my bed, my fear replaced by eagerness to know the truth. I needed answers desperately. Crawling underneath my covers, I settled down and turned to the first page of Jacob Black's story:

* * *

 _May 19_ _th_ _, 1811_

 _Rome, Italy_

 _It is nearly dusk. I left Cassandra sleeping soundly in her bedchamber after my sister, Leah, erased her memory of me. I spent just enough time with her to find that our imprints didn't match._

 _Cassandra is beautiful, sure, but vapid and without an original thought of her own. She's the same cookie cutter shape as many other women I've encountered._

 _Another cotillion, another debutant. It's all getting so old and repetitious. I'm not sure how much longer I can wait, how long I can continue this hopeless journey_

 _I've spent countless years trying to find my soul mate. The doubt that fills me is consuming. It has taken the very best of me, replacing it with someone I don't recognize._

 _I pray for a miracle to come but doubt festers like a disease that cannot be controlled. There is less hope each day._

 _Jacob_

* * *

 _May 21_ _st_ _, 1811_

 _Rome, Italy_

 _Annabelle was my next pursuit. Dark hair, dark eyes, olive complexion – but no matching imprint. Leah, begrudgingly, wiped her memory of me once more. I sense she's tiring of my escapades, too. I don't blame her._

 _My parents are tiring of my actions as well. Mother seems to think my mate will show when I stop searching. Father says I'm foolish for leading women on just to find out if we're compatible. I think perhaps I don't have a mate at all. Maybe she perished during a full moon._

 _Perhaps I'm damned eternally to live alone._

 _Jacob_

* * *

 _June 7_ _th_ _, 1811_

 _Rome, Italy_

 _Italy has not been kind to me. I've decided to leave it behind, as well as my family. I need to find myself – I need to find_ her, _my mate. Without her, I am incomplete._

 _I finished my letter explaining my disappearance to Emma. She'll find it in the morning when I'm already gone._

 _I hope that when I return my family will forgive me. I hope when I return, I've proven them wrong. I'll find my mate, even if it is the last thing I do._

 _Jacob_

* * *

 _March 21, 1812_

 _Prague, Czech Republic_

 _It's been a year since I've last written and can report no change. I've traveled all over the world in search of her, yet have nothing but moth-eaten clothing to show for it. An elderly widowed woman named Margaret, took me in last Christmas. She offered board in exchange for keeping up with her farm and any other handiwork I could provide, as she could no longer do it herself._

 _It was hard to leave Margaret behind. She taught me the value of life and told me to never give up on love. I promised her I would not do anything of the sort before she banished me from her home, allowed only to return with my true love._

 _I've been in Prague for nearly two months now and it is a breathtaking city. The alleys are cobblestoned; the buildings are beautiful, detailed beyond my wildest imagination. The most beautiful place is St. Vitus' Cathedral. Though it is only half built, its elegance is captivating, its history rich. It's the country's crowned jewel and resting place of Bohemian Kings past._

 _I think I'll stay here for a while._

 _Jacob_

* * *

 _March 21, 1812_

 _Prague, Czech Republic_

 _I've felt that I've had no purpose in life for so long – until today. I think I've finally found an alternate interest. I met Aro today. He is the first Amaranthine I've come across in my year long journey. He belongs to a society that holds themselves higher than the rest of my kind; they're elite. They call themselves the Volturi. He proposed an offer that I just couldn't turn down, so I joined them._

 _I'm the newest member of the Volturi and now I finally have a place in this world._

 _Jacob_

* * *

I read the last sentence about ten times before I came to the heartbreaking conclusion that his words were not going to change. Jacob was part of the Volturi and he had blindsided me in the worst kind of way. I was so extremely disappointed in myself for letting him charm and distract me.

I had been warned by my family and didn't take it seriously. I berated myself for being so foolish and selfish _._ I compromised so much because of my attraction to him.

But what I didn't understand was why he had vowed to keep my family safe. His words were contradictory to his intentions. Why on earth would he proclaim his allegiance to my family, when his allegiance was clearly to the Volturi, who wanted to kill us?

His words played over and over in my mind as I tried to rationalize the situation. _"Have you ever had a secret that could change everything? If anyone found out about it, you know they'd look at you differently?"_ He had asked me cryptically.

I cluelessly replied _, "I think everyone does."_

His response should've set off a warning signal immediately. _"I'm not talking about something minute, Bella. I'm talking life and death, good and bad."_

While pieces of the puzzle began to fit together, other pieces changed shape and confused me more. He feared I'd judge him for his involvement with the Volturi. Why wouldn't I? How could I not? He was part of the organization that killed my grandparents, father, Edward's parents and had taken my family's freedom. Of course I'd look at him differently.

He was insane if he ever thought I'd have anything to do with him now. He was even more insane if he thought I'd trust him.

I picked the book up from my lap and let my anger bubble to the surface. I despised him for stringing me along. Yet, at the same time, I still had this ridiculous desire for him, which was so discordant with the circumstance. I wanted to hold on to him but I also needed to let him go.

I angrily threw his journal across the room, hoping that by throwing it away, I'd be ridding myself of him.

Something told me it wouldn't be that easy.

"Can I come in?" My sister's voice pulled me from my bitter thoughts.

With a deep breath, I ran my fingers through my tangled curls and tried to gain composure. "Sure," I called with a purposeful smile, putting my few years of theatre to good use.

"Everything okay?" She questioned as she entered my room.

I waved off her worries."Yeah, totally. I'm fine. Did you need something?"

Alice threw her brown hair over her shoulder and sat down at my desk. Her piercing eyes told me she wasn't buying into my lie. "Haven't you learned by now that you can't lie to me? I can tell when something's wrong. What's going on?"

I shook my head, tired of obsessing over our crazy lives."Nothing that can't be dealt with at another time," I replied, hoping she'd let it go.

She raised her perfectly manicured eyebrows in skepticism. "I know you like to keep everything bottled in and that's okay, but you don't always have to be so strong. It's okay to let that wall down."

"I'm not strong," I countered.

"Are you kidding me?" She exhaled in disbelief, grabbing my hand. She pulled me to my vanity mirror and stood behind me with a serious expression plastered across her face. "I want you to look at yourself and tell me what you see." I shot her a look that said she lost her mind. She shook her head. "Do it."

I studied myself in the mirror, not understanding the point of this exercise. "I see a girl afraid of the world."I admitted, averting my eyes. I saw a girl afraid of loss and afraid of being alone. I saw a girl on a blind journey through life, trying to find her way.

Alice huffed and turned my head so I was facing the mirror again. "No. You know what I see?" She deadpanned, resting her hands on my shoulders. "I see a curly brunette with huge brown eyes. I see a heart that is deeper than the ocean and filled with passion hotter than fire burns. I've watched you experience loss and rise above it. I've seen you build a foundation for this family when we stood on rocky ground. You get scared easily but try not to show it. You worry too much because you care too much, which isn't a bad thing. You're compassionate. You're dad's impulsiveness and mom's stubbornness. You're the worst of both of them and the _best_. You're his dedication and her sensitivity. You're strong. You're everything I admire."

* * *

Edward was sitting at the bottom of the stairs when we finally left my room to come down for dinner. Even though I was still frazzled by everything, Alice had made me feel so much better than I could've imagined possible. Now I just had to fix things with Edward.

He didn't say anything when I sat down next to him on the bottom step. "Are you mad?" I wondered with trepidation.

He turned the question around, keeping his gaze on the floor. "Are you?"

I shrugged and played with the hem of my shirt. "I was."I confessed with a sigh. "Do I think things should have been handled differently? Absolutely. On both parts." I corrected. He wasn't the only one at fault. We all had our part in it. "But I'm not mad at you. You were protecting me and I love you for it." I finished.

He gave a small smile, his apologetic eyes finally looking up at me. "I'm sorry," He offered sincerely.

"I forgive you," I nudged him with my knee to lighten the mood. "Even if you were being _ridiculous_ ," I grinned.

"Now I have three pennies." His soft laugh surrounded me.

"That, you do." I rolled my eyes while he stood, pulling me up.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat." He said and then linked arms with me while we headed into the kitchen. It was as if nothing had happened between us.

I observed the crystal and silver on the table as we entered, confused. "I thought we were having pizza."

"We are," My mom noted. "I thought it would be nice to have a semi-fancy dinner together." She announced, pulling a bottle of coke from the fridge. She poured the soda into wine glasses and then handed them out. "Besides, appearance always matters."

I shook my head and laughed at her crazy ideas. Edward pulled my chair out for me and I thanked him as he sat beside me. The table was set with two candles in the middle and the pizza was on a crystal serving dish. As soon as my mom was done serving, the boys devoured the pizza like animals.

Rosalie swatted my brother's arm, scolding him. I could swear I heard her mutter _pig_ under hear breath. I laughed, grabbing my own piece.

"I'm a growing man, baby. Don't starve me." He winked at her, snagging another slice

"Yeah, we burn it off doing drills at the station anyway." Edward already grabbed his third, prepared to shove it into his mouth.

I smirked and grabbed it straight from him, taking as big of a bite as I could. "It'll catch up with you one day," I assured him once I swallowed.

"Do you think you're immune to it happening to you?" He gave me a knowing look, grabbing it back. I laughed as he stuffed almost all of it in his mouth. "Just saving you the regret, Freckles."

I feigned annoyance, taking a fresh slice for myself. "That's why I run," I stated proudly, enjoying the light and airy atmosphere. I loved this part of my family.

Conversation easily flowed around the table until mom gently tapped her fork against her wine glass, capturing everyone's attention. "There are a few things that we all need to talk about," she started and looked over to Phil, who nodded in encouragement.

Worry settled into the pit of my stomach and I couldn't hold myself back from asking, "Is everything okay?"

She cleared her throat and took a sip of water. "Everything's fine," She explained. "But I do have something very important that I need to discuss." She announced to the table. "We're leaving Folly Beach. Phil and I have decided it's too much of a risk to stay here."

"Because of Jacob?" I clarified, hoping he wasn't the reason.

She shook her head. "No. We're leaving because you were attacked by the Volturi and even though Jacob says that man is locked away, I'm choosing to be precautious. This isn't a small dilemma. This decision is the difference between life and death. I choose life for my family. I'm not willing to risk anything." I expected nothing less.

"When?" Alice asked like she wasn't surprised. I guess none of us really were. It was a long time coming.

She looked down at her food, avoiding our gaze. "Tonight." She answered simply, "After dinner."

I'd be lying if I didn't admit my disappointment. We were going to have to give everything up again. I didn't want to leave everything we'd built. I hated playing the victim but I was so tired of my family having to sacrifice. This was just another injustice done to us.

The room was silent as I looked around at my family's somber expressions. We had gotten comfortable here, built a new life. I had a job as a lifeguard at Folly Beach, my brother and Edward were firemen, and my niece had friends in school. We had just rebuilt what we'd lost and now we had to do it all over again.

"My parents own one of the few plantations that still stand today in Savannah, Georgia," explained Phil. "It's big enough for all of us and a far enough distance from here."

I numbly nodded my head and silently wondered if we'd ever have a life where we weren't on the run.

* * *

Once we finished eating, we traveled upstairs to retrieve our belongings. We would change our clothing at our first stop to rid of our scents. After that, Emmett and Jasper would bring our old clothes north to detour anyone following our trail.

I angrily grabbed all of the pictures from my wall, stuffing them in my bag furiously. The Volturi might be trying to take my life, but they weren't going to take my memories.

I let my tears fall as I continued gathering anything that held sentimental value to me. I packed my laptop away and then tucked my guitar in its case. My dad bought it for me when I was sixteen. He was the one who taught me and Edward how to play.

As I double checked my room, my eyes fell to Jacob's journal that I had tossed in the corner. I stared at it in disbelief and hatred, stalking over to it. "I hate you," I whispered with contempt, so quietly that none of my family could hear. I glared at it with disdain, kicking it, blaming it. "I hate you so much. I hate you for betraying me and I hate you for making me want you." I confessed and then turned away from it. I never wanted to see it or Jacob again.

After my fit, I walked to my door and shut the light in my room, not looking back. Once I brought all of my belongings downstairs, I rested them by the front door and went in search of my mom. "Can we talk for a sec?" I asked as I walked into her room and sat down on her bed.

"Of course," She came over to me and dropped a pile of things on her bed beside me.

"I'm going to go tell Angie goodbye before we leave. I can't just disappear without saying anything to her." I explained. "We've been through so much together. She deserves to know I'll be walking out of her life."

"Sweetie," she frowned, placing her hand on my shoulder. "I know you want to say your goodbyes, but what will you tell her? Your family is running from a bunch of people that are trying to kill us all?"

I exhaled in frustration. What would I honestly tell her? "I'll figure something out," I decided, standing up.

She nodded her head in silent understanding, knowing that I had to do this. I couldn't just abandon her. I wouldn't do it. "Take Edward with you. I don't want you going by yourself."

"I will," I agreed, walking out of her room to find Edward waiting by the front door. "You heard?"

"Yeah," He said softly. "Come on, let's go." He was losing Angie as a friend, too.

The moon dimly shined behind the haze of dark gray clouds as we walked toward Angie's apartment, arms linked together, sorrow all around us.

"I can't believe we're actually leaving. It just started to feel like home here. It's so surreal, isn't it?" I kicked rocked in front of me.

Edward didn't say anything. He just walked ahead of me as if I hadn't said a word.

I caught up with him and placed my hand on his forearm, stopping him. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged his shoulders, his brow creased. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like?"

He laced his fingers together behind his head. "I never should've left you. If I hadn't gone to see my parents' graves, we wouldn't be in this situation. You never would've gone into the forest that night and you never would've been attacked."

"Edward, no-" I cut him off, placing my finger over his lips. "Don't let what Jacob said get to you."

He shook his head and started walking again. "I just can't help but think-"

"Then don't," I interrupted. "Don't think. Let's say goodbye to our friend and move on together. What's important is that we're all okay. I still have you and you still have me. We will all be safe."

"Yeah, but it's another sacrifice." He argued.

I nodded my head. I understood what he was feeling. It wasn't fair. "Life is full of sacrifice, Edward. How we handle the bad things is what truly matters. If I hadn't been attacked, we wouldn't know that James had been watching us. By the time we would've found out, it would probably have been too late. He probably would have had an army assembled to take us down." He nodded his head as if to tell me I was right, but I knew deep inside he still carried guilt that I couldn't take away. "We're alive because I was attacked."

We arrived right outside Angie's apartment door about five minutes later. I could hear her TV on and the turning of a page in a book. With a deep breath, I raised my fist and knocked, unprepared and guilt-ridden, myself.

When Ang opened the door, she was in pajama pants with little hearts all over and a plain t-shirt. Her brown hair was in a messy top-knot and she had switched her contacts for glasses. "What are you two doing here?" She inquired, opening her door wider to let us inside. "Is everything okay? Is something wrong?" She studied our faces.

"Can we talk?"

She pulled us in quickly, shutting the door. "Of course, what's going on?" She asked as we sat down on her couch.

My salty wet tears were ready to pour. "I have to tell you something."

"You're pregnant and Edward's the father?" Her eyes widened in question.

I nearly fell off the couch as Edward cracked up from beside me. "I wish that was our biggest problem," He snorted.

"You two would seriously make the cutest baby and you'd know I'd spoil my little niece or nephew." She grinned.

I needed to stop this before it got out of hand. "Edward and I aren't even together. I'm not pregnant." I assured her. "We don't have a lot of time and what I have to tell you is going to change everything. I need you to trust me."

The playful look fell from her face, replaced by a serious one. "You know I do. You're scaring me."

"Good," I said, trying not to sound rude. She needed to take this seriously. "We, Edward and my family, have to leave Folly Beach for a while. Maybe forever. And I can't tell you why or where we're going."

"I don't understand." She looked from me to Edward. "Are you guys okay? I mean, can I do something to help?"

"No!" Both Edward and I shouted simultaneously. "All you need to do is live your life normally and trust us. Can you do that?" Edward asked.

"Are you going into the witness protection program or something? I'll keep your secret."

I laughed dryly without humor. "Something like that," I agreed. "We'll contact you when we can, okay?"

"No," she said, surprising me. "What's going on? Tell me the truth."

I grabbed her soft hand in mine and looked into her worried, confused eyes. "Ange, I can't tell you. I would if I could. I'm not even supposed to be here now but I couldn't just leave you without letting you know. You're like a sister to me and I could never just disappear on you. Please know I'd never do this if it wasn't absolutely necessary." I frowned as tears ran down my cheeks. "Please," I pleaded with her.

"I hate this," she admitted. "I'm going to miss you guys so much."

"We'll miss you, too." I cried.

I gave her the most assuring smile that I could and then we embraced her in an emotional hug. When we left her place, I had no idea if I'd ever see my best friend again.


End file.
